Together Forever
by gooberz09
Summary: 3 years after their last meeting, Ichigo Momomiya meets up again with her once rivals to go up against her friends, or so she thought. For some strange reason the mew stopped talking or hanging out with Ichigo, and Shirogane has been acting really rudely towards her. But teaming up with them, Ichigo must not fall in love, or let her emotions run her. This is my first fanfiction!
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hello, I am gooberz09 and this is my very first Tokyo Mew Mew fan fiction!

Kisshu: I bet you can tell with all her grammer mistakes.

Me: Oh be quiet Kisshu!

Ichigo: gooberz09 does not own Tokyo Mew Mew!

On the home planet of the aliens

Normal POV

Kisshu sat on his bed, wondering how his little kitty was doing. It has been 3 years since the ciniclones left Earth, and Kisshu is starting to regret ever leaving Ichigo. "Pai!" Kisshu called from his room. "Yeah?" replied Pai. "Can we go back to Earth?" "No." said Pai bluntly. Kisshu was disappointed, but that didn't stop him, "Yeah, well I don't care what you say, Im going back to see me kitty again!" yelled Kisshu as he left for the basement. "Hey, Pai! Why does Kisshu get to go back to Earth and I can't?" Taruto said as he came out, overhearing their conversation. "I never said he could Tartuto, he just decided that on his own." Said Pai. "Well I wanna go too!" cried Tartuto as he ran after Kisshu, "Look Pai, Kisshu misses Ichigo, I miss Pudding, and I bet you still miss Lettuce! I agree we should go back." Taruto yelled from the basement. "Ugg…Fine, I guess I have no choice, you two aren't gonna give up any time soon..." And with that, Pai went towards the basement too, jumping in the U.F.O-looking-flying-space-craft, and taking off towards Earth.

On Earth at Café Mew Mew

"_Wow, I cant believe even though the fight is over, Im still working at this boring café_" I thought to myself as I cleaned off the table eating my chocolate doughnut. "Ichigo, take a five" said Lettuce, "I got this table." "Why thank you Lettuce, Im glad your helping out instead of having an "afternoon tea time" like little Miss Mint over here." I said pointing at Mint drinking her tea. "What? I am too helping, Im cleaning the tea out of this cup genius." Replies Mint. "Whatever, Im going outside for a bit" I called as I left with my doughnut in hand. I went to go sit on the bench admiring the sunset when my phone rang. "Hello? This is Ichigo haw can I help you?" I said, unaware of who is was since I dont have caller I.D. "Hi Ichigo, its me Aoyama." "oh Hi, whats up?" "listen I need to talk to you…" said Aoyama. _"Oh no, I can tell this is bad news" _I thought to myself as Aoyama continued. "Ichigo, look, we have been together for a while, but Im going to be moving to China with my family." "What." That was all I could say. I was just so shocked. "WHY CHINA? CANT YOU GO TO ENGLAND OR FRANCE OR SOMETHING? WHY CHINA?" I sort of missed his point, but I just don't really like China (No offence), because everyone says China and Japan are the same, and they aren't. "Ichigo, Im breaking up with you." "Wait. We were dating? I didn't know that." I said to myself even though he could hear me. "Look, I know it's going to be hard without me-". "-Naw, I'll be fine, I can make it on my own." I said biting in to my doughnut. "Huh?" said Aoyama surprised of her reaction. "Ichigo, Ill be there for the rest of my life, probley never being able to see you again." No reply. I honestly wasn't listening, I was siting on the bench watching the sunset. "Eh, if you have to you can video chat me on Skype." I said bored. I swear, he talks forever and ever and ever. "My username is Meow-Meow-Girl-101" (I just made that up, I don't have a Skype) "And have fun in China." Then I hung up just staring at the sunset, when something made me drop my doughnut. I saw something in the distance, It looked like a U.F.O. flying away. "Oh, it looks like a shooting star! I wish that something exciting might happen soon." I said to myself, throwing away my doughnut and getting ready to go back to the café. Its been so boring ever since that fight, and now its just so… dull.

Ichigo: … That's it.

Me: Well yeah.

Kisshu: When can I see my Kitty?

Ichigo: Who are you calling "Kitty"?

Me: Anyways, Please Rate and Review! Tell your friends!

Ichigo, Kisshu, And Me: Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Hello again!

Kisshu: Great…

Ichigo: Welcome back!

Me: So I was just bored and said, I have another idea, I should add it to my fanfiction, so more people can see it! Wasn't that just a great idea?

Kisshu: no.

Me:

Ichigo: gooberz09 does not own Tokyo Mew Mew

With the aliens

Kisshu's POV

"_Just great, Now the ship is broken and I doubt Pai will be alright with this" _I thought to myself. "Ohh Kisshu's in trouble!" cooed Taruto. "Shut your trap Tartuto. Besides, Pai can fix this, right?" I asked Pai. "I might be able to, but I'll need some time, maybe about a month or so." Said Pai. "A month?! I get to spend a month with my kitty?" I asked happily. "I said "maybe", that is not definite yet, considering how much damage you did while driving _Kisshu_." "Well it is your fault for letting me drive it Pai, besides you only live once, so lossen up a bit." I said, trying to change to subject. " Yeah, yeah whatever. You two leave me alone for a bit, but if you plan on walking around, wear this disguise." Pai said as he continued his work and handed me and Taruto a hoodie and some shades. "And NO TELEPORTING. You got it Kisshu?" "Yes, now can I go now?" Pai just nodded as I went off to find my kitty.

5 minutes later: _"Geez, walking is awful. Don't the human feet hurt after walking this much? Eh, whatever, If Ichigo can deal with it, I know I can too."_ I just kept telling myself that, looking for Ichigo. _"If I remember correctly, she works at that pinkish-girly Café Mew Mew, but she probably quit. I mean, how old is she now? Like 16? Why would she be working there still? Now that I think about… why was she working there in the first place? Never mind that, I'll still check it out." _And with that, I continued walking when I saw the pink café. "Wow, I knew it was girly, but not this girly." I said as I looked up at the pink café in the distance. Just the way the sunset looked behind it, the café just looked so pretty. That's when I saw my little kitty. I ran up to her with all my might (trying not to fly) and caught up with her. "Hey Ichigo, how've you been?" "Uh… Do I know you from somewhere sir?" She asked staring at my disguise_. "She called me "sir!" Score!"_ I thought to myself. "Its so sad you cant recognize me "Kitty-cat". She just stared at me with big eyes. "don't… call me… that name..." Ichigo was mumbling under her breath. "What was that Kitty-cat?" "DON'T CALL ME THAT!" suddenly she burst into tears. "Uh, why are you crying?" _"I don't know if I upset her by calling her that, I mean, I always have, so why was she reacting like this?"_ I thought to myself. "Im sorry…. Its just… that name… a dear friend used to call me that… and its been so long… Im sorry." _"Aww, she did miss me"_ I thought to myself "Ichigo" I said as I took off my shades and pulled down my hood. "K-Kisshu?! Is that you?" Then Ichigo came up and gave me a huge bear hug. "Yeah, how've you been?"

Ichigo's POV

"Yeah, how've you been?" said Kisshu. I didn't know what to say, Its been 3 years now, and I could tell his voice was deeper, I honestly don't know why I was crying. "I've been alright." I said trying to calm myself down. "Oh yeah, then why are you still working at this place Ichigo?" said Kisshu. "Does it look like I had a choice, besides, I do get good money. Even if I could quit, where else would I go?" "Good point." He said still looking at me. "Anyways, I have to get back to work, but there's a big fair tomorrow, wanna go with me?" I guess the words slipped out without even thinking. "I would be honored, I guess your done with tree-hugger?" He asked. "Oh yeah, Aoyama. He broke up with me." "What? See, didn't I tell you that you should leave him and come with me?" said Kisshu. "No, you just wanted to kill him and make me "be yours" the whole time." "Oh yeah, sorry about that." We laughed for a bit, Remembering the old days, till Mint came out. "Hey Ichigo, your break was over like 10 minutes ago-" she froze when she saw Kisshu. "Oh shaz, Ichigo, Why is he here? Do you know what will happen if Ryou finds out?" Mint asked. "Yeah, well Im leaving anyways, See you tomorrow "Kitty-cat"." And with that, he left without a trace.

Kisshus POV

"_I forgot to ask where, when and even what a "Fair" is. Uh well." _I told myself as I returned to the ship, getting ready for bed.

Me: Did you like it?

Ichigo: yeah, it was okay

Me: okay? I worked really hard on this

Kisshu: well not hard enough

Me: Anyways, thanks for reading-

Ichigo:-Please Rate and Review!  
Me: Wait, Readers, If you have any ideas, plz tell me, my brain is fried! Untill Next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Hello again readers! Im gooberz09 back with another story!

Kisshu: You do know that your supposed to update every _week_ right? Not every _day_…

Me: Yeah, well why let my ideas go to waste

Ichigo: gooberz09 sadly does not own Tokyo Mew Mew

Kisshu: If she did, she would make more KisshuxIchigo scenes

Me: Well this chapter is going to be about Taruto and Pudding

Kisshu: NO!

In the park

Taruto's POV

"_Ive been looking for ever and I still cant find that little monkey. I need to hurry up and find her if I want some of her candy_" I though to myself, still looking for Pudding with out flying, when I saw a girl in a yellow dress, with her short yellow hair, I knew it must be Pudding. Although, now that I look at her, she seems to of grew a bit taller, and I couldn't see her magic tattoo thing with her hair in the way. I guess she saw me staring at me, because she came over and said, "Excuse me, is their something I can do for you? Your staring is sort of creepy." "Oh, Um im sorry Pudding-" she cut me off once I said her name. "How do you know my name?" She asked trying to make me spill the beans. She was looking at me strangly. "Cause Im Taru-Taru." _"Wait. What the heck? Why did I say that silly nickname she gave me?" _ I looked and saw that huge smile on her face. "Taru-Taru? No, you cant be… Are you." I took off my shades as she gave me the biggest hug in the world. "Taru-Taru is back! I missed you so much!" She said. All I could do was smile as she hugged me.

Puddings POV

As I hugged Taruto, I looked up and saw him smiling. Then I remembered how much he liked candy. When our hug fest was over, I said to him "Hey, can I ask you a question?" "Go ahead." He said with a smile. "Do you, still like candy?" I asked happily. He just looked at me, and I felt all tingly inside. "Um, Im sorry about that, I guess I should of known, I mean, now were big, so-" "No, I still like candy" he said looking at me. "You do?" "Who doesn't like candy Pudding?" I voice was a little softer. "Ichigo, and Mint and Zakuro say candy is for babies…" I could tell he looked angry. "They don't know what their talking about Pudding, candy is the best thing ever! I know, since Ive been gone for so long, why don't we go get some candy!" He said with a smile. "Yay! Lets go!" And with that, I took Taruto's hand, and me and Taru-Taru went out to go buy some candy.

A few minutes later

Taruto's POV

"_Wow, she can sure run fast. And even so, shes still holding my hand." _I thought to myself as we ran down the streets. "Well, We're here!" Pudding decleared at I looked up at a huge department building called Walmart. "Walmart? They sell candy at a store called Walmart? Don't they sell walls and stuff like that?" I asked Pudding as we walked in. "I don't think so, I mean, Ive been here many of times, but I don't think Walmart sells walls." She said with a smile. I stopped her in front of the door. "hold on I got this" I said as I tried to open up the door. I didn't budge. I pushed even harder. Nothing. "Taruto, Let me get this." She said as she gave me the cart and simply walked in front of the door. It opened, all by itself, it was unbelievable. "How did you do that Pudding? Did you have to use your Mew-Mew powers?" I asked. "Nope." "Nope? Then how did you do it?" I had no idea of how she did that without her powers. "Well, all you have to do is walk up to it, and it opens. Anyone can do it." "Really? Even an ordinary person?" "Yes". After the experience with the door, Pudding showed me around the whole store, and it was big. As she was walking, something caught my eye. It was fluffy and was brown. It looked like a monkey "Hold on a second Pudding, What's this?" I asked pointing at the object. "Oh those? I didn't know you were in to things like that! Those are called Pillow Pets!" "Pillow Pets? What do they do?" I asked. "Nothing really, I mean unless you hear the jingle…" She said. "What's a jingle?" "It's a short, catchy, song." "What is the Pillow Pets jingle?" Now I'm curious. "It's a Pillow, It's a Pet, It's a Pillow Pet!" Pudding sang "That's it?" "Well yeah." "I want it". "Okay then, Just pick which on you want!" I stared at them all with their big, smiling faces, until I chose the monkey. "Okay, I got what I wanted, lets go!" I said getting ready to leave, but Pudding stopped me. "You have to pay for it." "Pay for it? What do you mean by that?" Now I was even more confused. "We have to give the people here money for it, that way you can have it." Pudding explained to me how buying this is like trading. You trade your money, for things you want. I think Im getting it now. So me and Pudding went up to the cashier and traded our items. I got my Monkey Pillow Pet, and Pudding bought herself a Panda Pillow Pet and a huge bag of Dum Dum Lollipops. "Thanks for today Pudding, I had fun." I told her as we were walking. "No problem, I had fun too. Hey, Theres a big fair tomorrow, and I wanted to know if you wanted to come with me." Said Pudding. "Whats a fair?" I asked. "Is it the same as Walmart?" "No, It's a place with rides and games and food and roller coasters! It's awesome! Wanna come?" I couldn't say no to her face I mean, she looked so happy, it was the least I could do since she bought me the Monkey Pillow Pet. "okay, I would love to!" Her smile was so big, I couldn't help but smile with her. "Meet me at my house tomorrow morning!" she yelled running in her house. I hardly noticed we were there until she went inside. Since she went in, I guess I had to go in too. Not her house of course, I mean my ship with Pai. So when no one was looking, I teleported.

Kisshu: What about me?

Me: What do you mean by that?  
Kisshu: I wasn't In this Chapter!

Ichigo: Stop whining Kisshu, Or Ill tell gooberz to forget about our date at the fair.

Kisshu: I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry

Me: anyways see you guys next chapter!

Ichigo: Please rate and review! Tell your friends! And If you have any ideas, plz feel free to PM me!

All: BYE!


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Hello readers!

Kisshu: Hi!

Me: You're in a good mood I see

Kisshu: Yep, because I know I'm gonna be in this chapter!

Ichigo: He couldn't stop talking about it

Kisshu: Yep!

Me: Well why make you wait any longer?

Kisshu: gooberz09 does not own Tokyo Mew Mew!

The next morning

With the aliens

On the ship

Kisshu's POV

I woke up to the sound of Taruto's screaming. "Taruto, shut up. It's too early to be yelling." I called annoyed with him. "But I can't help it, I don't know what a fair is, and Pai won't wake up!" He yelled from his room. For some reason the word "fair" crossed my mind. I forgot that my kitty asked me to go to the fair with her. "Why do you wanna know about the fair?" I asked him suspiciously. "Because, I want to learn more about the humans, and, and, I was reading a book about a fair, so, uh, yeah." I knew he was lying. "And why do you care about the humans?" I asked. " Uh, umm, to be smarter… yeah to be smarter!" It was so obvious I started laughing. "W-who are you laughing at?" "Nothing much." I said still laughing my head off. I've been pretty good with my come-backs, and was glad to try some out on my little brother, sometimes he's just so dense. As I was laughing, I heard Taruto talking to himself giggling, saying things like "He's gonna get it now" and "Oh ~ Kisshu's in trouble!" When I turned around, I couldn't see who it was, for he was blocking the light, I got slapped in the face. "OWW! WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR PAI?" I yelled at him. "Because you know that its Monday, and you're supposed to sleep in, and to never wake me up until it's time to get ready." I could tell he woke up on the wrong side of the bed, so I apologized and told him that it was all Taruto's fault. "What? No its not" said Taruto defending himself. "Sure Taruto, sure…" I told with a hint of sarcasm. "Anyways, Im going back to sleep guys," I stated as I was going back into my room and shut the door. As I lay in my bed, I still thought about my Ichigo. I still never asked her what a fair was, so I had an idea, I should go to her house and see her.

Ichigo's house

Ichiogo's POV

Ring! Ring! Ring! "Wake up Ichigo, wake up Ichigo.", cooed Masha to the sound of my alarm clock. "Wow, for once I woke up early," I said to myself getting out of bed. I did the usual, got dressed, did my hair, packed my book bag, and since I had some extra time to spare, I went on my phone, hoping to find a text from Aioyama. When I checked my messages, sadly I had no messages. I told myself that wasn't right and went and checked again, but when I looked up, to my surprise, I saw Kisshu. At 7:38 in the morning, on a Monday, in my room. "What the heck are you doing here Kisshu?!" I yelled at him. Not loud enough to wake up the neighborhood, but pretty loud. "Well you see, the thing is, you never told me what a fair is, or any details about it, so I figured, "Why not go and ask Ichigo myself" since Pai was sleeping and-" I cut him off by saying, "Cool story Kisshu, but I have to go to school, we can talk afterwards." I said as I ran downstairs leaving. "_I figured he just teleported away, since he wasn't chasing me, but still, I felt bad. I mean, he came asking me for help, and I turned him down. I just hope hes not too mad at me… Oh well, just forget about him" _I thought to myself running to school. You would think I got to ride a school bus but no, of course not, so here I am racing time. I was so happy that I forgot that my alarm clock was ten minutes early, so I wasn't late. Then I realized right next to me, the school put out an empty desk. Right next to mine! I was happy though, I liked teaching kids about the school and giving them tours and whatnot, so I was excited. When the bell rang, our teacher came in and stated writing a name on the board. She was an old, boney, lady and wrote very slow, and everyone thinks she should retire since she's as old as dirt. She wrote a "K" on the chalk board. Since she's so slow, I entertain myself by trying to guess the new students name_. "Kyo? Kairi? Kenji?"_ Then I realized she wrote an "I" next to the "K". _"Hm maybe "Kimmy?"_ She then wrote an "S". For some reason, she went faster on the next 3 letters until it spelled "Kisshu_ . "Oh god"_ I thought to myself as she said, "You can come in now…" As she said that, a boy with green hair, tied in pigtails, walked in, and said, "Hello, my name is Kisshu. This is my first time at a public school, since my brother is good with science, I never really learned other subjects." I swear the whole time he said that he was staring at me. "Thank you Kisshu, go sit next to Ichigo." She said. As Kisshu was walking down the aisle, he kept staring at me. It was sort of creepy. "Kisshu, why are you at my school?" I whispered to him. "Pai registered me here, since he was too busy to homeschool me and said going to a public school would mean that im their problem now, and not his." He whispered back. The thing that I didn't like, was that when he whispered to me, he was really close, like really, really close, and it made my heart pound every time he whispered to me. I was just glad that the teacher was so old she couldn't hear us.

Lunch Break

Kisshu's POV

"Okay, Public schools are awesome!" I told Ichigo. "Oh yeah, you never told me what a fiar was Koneko-chan." I wailed to her as we walked, Well _we _didn'twalk together side by side, it was more like she was running and I was following as she gave me a tour. "Kisshu, why are you here?" She asked me annoyed. "Like I said, Pai said he didn't want to deal with me, and he still has to fix the ship, so I'll only be here for a month or two." I gave her a big back hug and continued, "Besides, home-schooling was taking me nowhere, since I only learned math and science, I only had school two days a week." "Are you buying lunch?" She asked me. "No, I brought my own lunch." I told her. "Okay, well go save me a table would ya?" She asked getting in the lunch line. "Yes Koneko-chan!" I said happily. I could tell she was mad, so two girls approached her. Of course Im too lazy to meet them, nor did I care, so I left them alone. Thankfully there was an empty table, so I got it for her. When she came out, all she had was a big fish, milk and a chocolate bar. She also brought along her friends Miwa and Moe, I was nice to them and all, but they got the wrong idea of me and Ichigo. These girls were like fan-girls and they sure did talk a lot. They asked me where I was from, why my hair was green, why I had pointy ears, and what was with me and Ichigo. I loved hearing them ask the last question. "Are you and Ichigo planning on being boyfriend and girlfriend?" Asked the girl named Moe. Ichigo was blushing all over trying to say no, When I stepped in, making this an interesting conversation. "Me and Ichigo are already dating! I even kissed her before!" I said covering her mouth."Wow, Ichigo, why didn't you tell us?" Asked Miwa. "OW! She bit my hand!" I hollered out loud, "We are not dating!" She said "Then why did you ask me out on a date?" I asked. "I didn't, I was happy you were back and I wanted to show you the fair!" She protested. She looked pretty upset, with a few tears forming in her eyes "_uh oh, I think I went too far"_, I thought to myself. "I'm sorry ladies, but I have to spring a leak." I said leaving the table. "You didn't need to tell us in detail, Kisshu." She said as I left the table. I decided to go home a few hours early, I mean, how do they expect us to stay in school for 7 hours? I figured that was stupid and went home around 12:30, right after lunch. And the best part is, all I have to do is teleport where no one can see me. So that's exactly what I did.

Kisshu: Koneko-chan… ;)

Ichigo: What?

Kisshu: Ha! You responded!

Ichigo: Yeah, cause I don't feel like dealing with you right now

Kisshu: Okay, well Gooberz is sorry that she didn't update in a few days, she's been really busy with this chapter

Ichigo: Oh yeah, where is Gooberz?

…

Kisshu: I guess she left

Ichigo: Anyways, Bye readers, please rate and review! Tell your friends!

Kisshu: Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Hello readers!

Kisshu: Hi!

Me: You're in a good mood I see

Kisshu: Yep, because I know I'm gonna be in this chapter!

Ichigo: He couldn't stop talking about it

Kisshu: Yep!

Me: Well why make you wait any longer?

Kisshu: gooberz09 does not own Tokyo Mew Mew!

The next morning

With the aliens

On the ship

Kisshu's POV

I woke up to the sound of Taruto's screaming. "Taruto, shut up. It's too early to be yelling." I called annoyed with him. "But I can't help it, I don't know what a fair is, and Pai won't wake up!" He yelled from his room. For some reason the word "fair" crossed my mind. I forgot that my kitty asked me to go to the fair with her. "Why do you wanna know about the fair?" I asked him suspiciously. "Because, I want to learn more about the humans, and, and, I was reading a book about a fair, so, uh, yeah." I knew he was lying. "And why do you care about the humans?" I asked. " Uh, umm, to be smarter… yeah to be smarter!" It was so obvious I started laughing. "W-who are you laughing at?" "Nothing much." I said still laughing my head off. I've been pretty good with my come-backs, and was glad to try some out on my little brother, sometimes he's just so dense. As I was laughing, I heard Taruto talking to himself giggling, saying things like "He's gonna get it now" and "Oh ~ Kisshu's in trouble!" When I turned around, I couldn't see who it was, for he was blocking the light, I got slapped in the face. "OWW! WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR PAI?" I yelled at him. "Because you know that its Monday, and you're supposed to sleep in, and to never wake me up until it's time to get ready." I could tell he woke up on the wrong side of the bed, so I apologized and told him that it was all Taruto's fault. "What? No its not" said Taruto defending himself. "Sure Taruto, sure…" I told with a hint of sarcasm. "Anyways, Im going back to sleep guys," I stated as I was going back into my room and shut the door. As I lay in my bed, I still thought about my Ichigo. I still never asked her what a fair was, so I had an idea, I should go to her house and see her.

Ichigo's house

Ichiogo's POV

Ring! Ring! Ring! "Wake up Ichigo, wake up Ichigo.", cooed Masha to the sound of my alarm clock. "Wow, for once I woke up early," I said to myself getting out of bed. I did the usual, got dressed, did my hair, packed my book bag, and since I had some extra time to spare, I went on my phone, hoping to find a text from Aioyama. When I checked my messages, sadly I had no messages. I told myself that wasn't right and went and checked again, but when I looked up, to my surprise, I saw Kisshu. At 7:38 in the morning, on a Monday, in my room. "What the heck are you doing here Kisshu?!" I yelled at him. Not loud enough to wake up the neighborhood, but pretty loud. "Well you see, the thing is, you never told me what a fair is, or any details about it, so I figured, "Why not go and ask Ichigo myself" since Pai was sleeping and-" I cut him off by saying, "Cool story Kisshu, but I have to go to school, we can talk afterwards." I said as I ran downstairs leaving. "_I figured he just teleported away, since he wasn't chasing me, but still, I felt bad. I mean, he came asking me for help, and I turned him down. I just hope hes not too mad at me… Oh well, just forget about him" _I thought to myself running to school. You would think I got to ride a school bus but no, of course not, so here I am racing time. I was so happy that I forgot that my alarm clock was ten minutes early, so I wasn't late. Then I realized right next to me, the school put out an empty desk. Right next to mine! I was happy though, I liked teaching kids about the school and giving them tours and whatnot, so I was excited. When the bell rang, our teacher came in and stated writing a name on the board. She was an old, boney, lady and wrote very slow, and everyone thinks she should retire since she's as old as dirt. She wrote a "K" on the chalk board. Since she's so slow, I entertain myself by trying to guess the new students name_. "Kyo? Kairi? Kenji?"_ Then I realized she wrote an "I" next to the "K". _"Hm maybe "Kimmy?"_ She then wrote an "S". For some reason, she went faster on the next 3 letters until it spelled "Kisshu_ . "Oh god"_ I thought to myself as she said, "You can come in now…" As she said that, a boy with green hair, tied in pigtails, walked in, and said, "Hello, my name is Kisshu. This is my first time at a public school, since my brother is good with science, I never really learned other subjects." I swear the whole time he said that he was staring at me. "Thank you Kisshu, go sit next to Ichigo." She said. As Kisshu was walking down the aisle, he kept staring at me. It was sort of creepy. "Kisshu, why are you at my school?" I whispered to him. "Pai registered me here, since he was too busy to homeschool me and said going to a public school would mean that im their problem now, and not his." He whispered back. The thing that I didn't like, was that when he whispered to me, he was really close, like really, really close, and it made my heart pound every time he whispered to me. I was just glad that the teacher was so old she couldn't hear us.

Lunch Break

Kisshu's POV

"Okay, Public schools are awesome!" I told Ichigo. "Oh yeah, you never told me what a fiar was Koneko-chan." I wailed to her as we walked, Well _we _didn'twalk together side by side, it was more like she was running and I was following as she gave me a tour. "Kisshu, why are you here?" She asked me annoyed. "Like I said, Pai said he didn't want to deal with me, and he still has to fix the ship, so I'll only be here for a month or two." I gave her a big back hug and continued, "Besides, home-schooling was taking me nowhere, since I only learned math and science, I only had school two days a week." "Are you buying lunch?" She asked me. "No, I brought my own lunch." I told her. "Okay, well go save me a table would ya?" She asked getting in the lunch line. "Yes Koneko-chan!" I said happily. I could tell she was mad, so two girls approached her. Of course Im too lazy to meet them, nor did I care, so I left them alone. Thankfully there was an empty table, so I got it for her. When she came out, all she had was a big fish, milk and a chocolate bar. She also brought along her friends Miwa and Moe, I was nice to them and all, but they got the wrong idea of me and Ichigo. These girls were like fan-girls and they sure did talk a lot. They asked me where I was from, why my hair was green, why I had pointy ears, and what was with me and Ichigo. I loved hearing them ask the last question. "Are you and Ichigo planning on being boyfriend and girlfriend?" Asked the girl named Moe. Ichigo was blushing all over trying to say no, When I stepped in, making this an interesting conversation. "Me and Ichigo are already dating! I even kissed her before!" I said covering her mouth."Wow, Ichigo, why didn't you tell us?" Asked Miwa. "OW! She bit my hand!" I hollered out loud, "We are not dating!" She said "Then why did you ask me out on a date?" I asked. "I didn't, I was happy you were back and I wanted to show you the fair!" She protested. She looked pretty upset, with a few tears forming in her eyes "_uh oh, I think I went too far"_, I thought to myself. "I'm sorry ladies, but I have to spring a leak." I said leaving the table. "You didn't need to tell us in detail, Kisshu." She said as I left the table. I decided to go home a few hours early, I mean, how do they expect us to stay in school for 7 hours? I figured that was stupid and went home around 12:30, right after lunch. And the best part is, all I have to do is teleport where no one can see me. So that's exactly what I did.

Kisshu: Koneko-chan… ;)

Ichigo: What?

Kisshu: Ha! You responded!

Ichigo: Yeah, cause I don't feel like dealing with you right now

Kisshu: Okay, well Gooberz is sorry that she didn't update in a few days, she's been really busy with this chapter

Ichigo: Oh yeah, where is Gooberz?

…

Kisshu: I guess she left

Ichigo: Anyways, Bye readers, please rate and review! Tell your friends!

Kisshu: Bye!


	6. Chapter 6

Me: Hello, and welcome to another chapter!

Kisshu: Glad to see you Gooberz, where were you at the end of the last chapter?

Me: I had company over, and they delayed me. So when I did get to go back on-

Ichigo: -They said you needed to get off now?

Me: Yes! That is exactly what they said!

Kisshu: gooberz09 does not own Tokyo Mew Mew

(Authors Note, Taruto went to Puddings school and got more info about the fair, and same with Pai going to Lettuce's school. This chapter is going to be the couples getting ready, and going to the fair, even though no other of the 3 couples knows about it! XD Also there is going to be a lot of changing "POV's" just so you know XD)

On the ship

Kisshu's POV

I looked at myself in the mirror in my room. I looked amazing! I was glad that I brought along my tuxedo to earth, and was going to the fair. "Kisshu? Where are you going looking like that?" asked Pai looking at my tuxedo. "What? You jealus? Im going to the fair with Ichigo, So I have to look my best!" I exclaimed. "Kisshu," sighed Pai, "You don't wear clothes like that to a fair. You wear normal human clothes like a T-shirt and sweatpants." "No! I am not wearing sweatpants! Sweatpants will make me sweat and smell really bad, and that is not a good impression for me to show to her." I said annoyed. Pai always has something to say about everything, especially when It's about me.

Pai's POV

I honestly cannot believe that Kisshu is going to a fair looking like a man who belongs in a ball room. I tried to explain it to him, but of course he didn't listen. I for one, made the right choice, I'm wearing a "Give a Hoot, Don't Pollute" T-shirt and a pair of jeans with some spare cash in my pocket. "Do you have any money with you?" I asked. "What do you mean, isn't this all free?" he said looking surprised. I swear he is such an idiot sometimes. "Kisshu, nothing in this world is free, there is a price for everything," I told him as I continued, "You're going to need at least 30 bucks if you want to do anything at the fair." I said. "30?! Why do I need 30?!" he looked really freaked out right now. "Well the ticket is 10 dollars, plus parking, which is an extra $2, if you want to play games, you're going to need money, if you're hungry, you have to have money. No matter how you look at it, you're going to need money." This was hard for him, considering he got a lot of his clothes and food for free ever since the battle, and how Deep-Blue betrayed us, so I guess I know why he's so surprised. But, we are on earth, so here, money is like treasure. "Treasure? What treasure?"

Taruto's POV

"Treasure? What Treasure?" I asked as I came down stairs. I decided to wear a T-shirt with candy on it for Pudding, since she likes candies, a pair of jeans, and already had $27 in my hands. Kisshu and Pai just froze and looked at me. "What?" I asked wondering why they were staring. "Ha! Even Taruto knows what to wear to the fair!" said Pai laughing hysterically. Kisshu looked like he was going to explode. "Hey Kisshu, why are you wearing a tuxedo?" I asked him, not noticing Pai giving me the signal to stop talking. Kisshu pushed me out of the way storming to his room, and came out with a T-shirt that had a cat with sunglasses on, and was wearing jeans. "See? Now you look better." Said Pai admiring Kisshu's new choice of clothes. "Im leaving!" I declared. Pudding said that we should meet up around 4:30, so I better leave. "Bye, You know no later than 10:00!" Yelled Pai as I teleported away. Before I fully teleported away, I heard Kisshu teleport to, with Pai behind him. This is going to be the best day of my life.

Ichigo's POV

I was getting ready in my room, trying to find another pair of leggings in my closet to match my pink strawberry T-shirt. Right when I found my shirt and finished changing into it, Kisshu teleported into my room. "Hey! Why did you teleport in my room? Do you know what my dad will do if he finds you?" I said to him softly. "But it's time to go to the fair!", he called excitedly. Kisshu grabbed my hand and next thing you know, Im at the fair. "You are so lucky I grabbed my bag, or else we wouldn't have any tickets." I said to him as he ran around looking at all the rides. He reminds me of a little kid almost. The funny part was, he picked the most childish ride there, I never knew what it was called, but it was like the spinning tea cups, except there were 4 colored dinosaurs with a bench inside, with a tiny seatbelt and it spun very slowly by itself. "You really wanna ride this one Kisshu?" I asked him bluntly, pointing at the ride. "Well yeah, whats wrong with this one?" he asked. "Well look at the sign, it say made for ages 2 and up." I said showing him the sign. "We are both older than 2, so what's you point?" he asked me. "It's just… never mind." I mumbled to myself as Kisshu jumped in line. The line wasn't very long, so me and Kisshu went right on. "Arent you two too old for this ride?" asked the man running the ride. "No! Im older than 2!" Kisshu exclaimed. I swear I mentally face palmed at his stupidity. "Okay do whatever you want." Said the man "I will sir!" exclaimed Kisshu as he ran to the green dino. "Look Ichigo, it's a green dinosaur!" exclaimed Kisshu happily. Then I noticed a little girl about the age of 3, run up to the green dinosaur and say "I wanna go on dis one Daddy." "Hey! This is _my_ dinosaur for me and Ichigo, not for you." Kisshu said snob-like. "Wahh! Daddy!" screamed the little girl as she ran away crying. "Ready Ichigo?" he asked looking at me. "He's a keeper." Said the man, as he went back into the room that controlled the ride. "Yeah a keeper for sure" I mumbled under my breath sarcastically. I ran over to Kisshu and sat in the dinosaur waiting for the ride to start. When I got on, the seats were so tiny, I had squeeze in to fit. Once I was confortable, I heard a sound from the speaker in the dino. It was like one of those kid talk shows where the speakers talk to no one, waiting for the kids watching to reply. It was like that, "Hi kids, are you ready to spin like a dino?" It didn't take Kisshu long to replay with a "Yes!" "Good," said the speaker " Now let's spin kids!" and with that the dinosaurs started spinning. You would think I would be embaresed about this, but honestly, it's not like anyone I know will see me, so why not? You only live once you know, so why not enjoy it. Well, at least not as much as Kisshu, he was acting like a real kid now, hugging me like Im going to run away. You know, I sort of am glad he hugged me, because even though we were going at a pretty distant speed, I still felt like I was gonna fall out. He didn't really say anything to me on the ride, except if "Wee!", "Yahoo!", and "Yah!" count as words. You know what, I wanna have fun too I guess. "Wee!" I called as we spun a bit faster. Once the ride finished, I couldn't believe who I saw, it was Lettuce and Pudding, with Pai and Taruto. _Oh gosh, now I've done it, there gonna think that I'm a freak_. I thought to myself getting off the dinosaur and not waiting for Kisshu. "Hi," said Lettuce, "I didn't know you liked little kid rides Ichigo." "Kisshu wanted me to go on, so that's the only reason!" I protested. "Pudding saw you having fun on the green dinosaur without Pudding!" said Pudding. Kisshu was talking to his brothers while I talked to Lettuce and Pudding. "Anyways Kisshu and I have to go, right Kisshu?" I said, trying to avoid the conversation. "Uh, I guess-" I cut him off by grabbing him and running off to the haunted house. "Ichigo, Aren't you afraid of the haunted house?" he asked me. "Naw, are you kidding, I'm in high school now Kisshu, and I anint afraid of no ghosts!" I said singing a little bit of ghostbusters. "Okay then, lets go!" And with that, we walked in through the haunted house.

Kisshu: Why did you take so long to update?

Me: Do you know how hard it is, to babysit and type fanfiction?

Kisshu: …

Ichigo: Well I know I'm glad you updated!

Me: Thank you Ichigo! I am going to try to get the next chapter done in a few days

Ichigo: Thanks for reading! Rate and Review, I know a lot of people have read this, but they don't review Please review. It would mean a lot to Gooberz, considering she works so hard, and only a few people review for it!


	7. Chapter 7

Me: Hello and welcome!

Kisshu: Hi!

Ichigo: Thanks for waiting for another chapter, and Im mentioning this here, If you have any ideas that you would like in this fan fiction, please leave a comment below, or PM gooberz09!

Me: Anyways let's go!

In the haunted house

Kisshu's POV

This is really cool! I mean they have evil mermaids, moving paintings, and aliens! The bad part was that I found them really insulting. They have no ears, no clothes, not even a mouth, just a big green head, with big black eyes. I was enjoying myself, but when I looked over at Ichigo, she looked as if she was going to barf. Right over her head, there was a projection of a ghost. Right after she saw that one, she fainted. I couldn't just leave her in here, so I picked her up bridal style, and carried her out of the haunted house. I sat her down on a bench, and bought her cotton candy. Since she was still unconscious, I put the cotton candy on her lap. I got her pink, since her T-shirt was bright pink, and I bought green because that's my favorite color. I didn't eat it yet, since I was waiting for Ichigo to wake up, when I noticed she still had on that stupid bell around her neck. I didn't understand why she would still have it on, but I decided to give her something special. I took a string out of her purse and I found a few beads on the ground, I tied them together, and made a bracelet for her. Yeah, it wasn't the prettiest, but I was proud of it. Once I put it on to see her to see how it looked, she started to wake up. "Kisshu…" she said looking at me "What happened?" I could tell she looked tired, but I explained to her that we were in the haunted house and that she fainted, and I told her about how I bought her cotton candy. "Thank you Kisshu..." she said starting to pull herself together. When she locked her hands to stretch, she saw the bracelet I made her. "Kisshu, what's this?" she asked me pointing at the bracelet. "Well, I saw you still had on that ribbon tree-hugger gave you, so I made you something to show I care about you, It's not the –" "Thank you." She said cutting my off "It's really nice, I can tell it came from the heart. Thank you." As she said that, she was acting like she half-asleep. "Ichigo, are you sure you're going to be alright? You were passed out for about an hour or two so. I can take you home if you want." I told her "No… I'm so sorry Kisshu, I know you were looking forward to the-" She passed out right in the middle of her sentence, So I grabbed her bag and cotton candy and ran to a fun house and teleported into her room. I laid her down and put all of her stuff on her dresser. I also put a picture of myself on her mirror, just a little something special. And with that, I teleported out of her room.

The next morning

Ichigos POV

When I woke up, I felt lazy. When I looked at the alarm clock, it was already 7:30. "Ugg," I moaned "Why does school have to be so early in the moring?" I asked myself getting ready. For once I wasn't going to be late, so I took my time. Except, I took too much time and ended up running for my life, to get to school _again_. Thankfully, I somehow wasn't scolded since our teacher is so old. (By the way, no one knows her true name, so if we want to address her by her real name, the closest we know of, is Mrs. B. Sadly, not even our fellow teachers know her real name.) once I sat down, there was a not on my desk. I didn't even have to look at it to know it was from Kisshu, since he kept glancing over to see if I read it yet. (This is going to be like passing a not back and forth, with Kisshu starting, and Ichigo replying.) The note said:

(K)Ichigo, are you feeling okay today?

(I)Yeah, why wouldn't I?

(K)Well last night, you passed out so I took you home

(I)Wait, when where you at my house?

(K)Last night

(I)But last night I was in my pajamas ._.

(K)So? Look, I just wanted to know if you were feeling okay

(I)Your changing the subject Kisshu ._.

(K)When I teleported you to your home, your mom came in and must of helped you

(I)And how do you know this? :l

(K)Uh, cause your mom even said "Why didn't she change out of her clothes before going to bed, I better help her out.".

(I)And then what?

(K)I don't know, that's what I overheard her say while I was teleporting away, I didn't hear or see anything else, geez. Don't jump to conclusions Ichigo

That was the end of our note passing, because I gave him the stink eye, and wrote down, "whatever". Normally when I say that, it means the conversation or discussion is over and done with. Thank god I was saved by the bell. Before I knew it, after a long time with being in the same class as Kisshu, the day was over. I just wanted to go home and sleep on the couch. I would if I could, but I have stupid work at that stupid café. I really didn't want to go, I mean, last night Lettuce and Pudding saw me on the spinning-dino ride at the fair. I bet Pudding told everyone about how me and Kisshu acted like little kids. I just knew I wouldn't be able to face them, especially Mint. I mean, Mint hates my guts. Who knows how she will humiliate me. I figured it wasn't worth it, and just texted Ryou that I was sick and couldn't make it to the café. It's not like I make a lot of money there anyways. I only get $5 an hour. When I was 13, that was great, now I'm 16, and I deserve more. So I spent the rest of the day watching T.V and eating potato chips. Greatest day of my life (besides the fact that I had school today)

Me: Hey guys, just so you know, Im not really doing a lot of PuddingxTaruto or LettucexPai.

Kisshu: Good, why waste a chapter on them?

Ichigo: Kisshu, how could you say that about your own brothers?

Kisshu: Well im only stating the truth

Me: Also, just in case you don't know, ":l" shows that someone is unhappy or angry. "._." Is used to show like a wat impression, really, or poker face mood.

Ichigo: everyone knows that…

Kisshu: I didn't

Me: Anyways I'll be posting every two or three days. It takes a while to write a good fanfiction.

Ichigo: Rate and review, remember, you don't have to have an account to review, Bye!


	8. Chapter 8

Me: Hello and welcome to another chapter!

Ichigo: Thanks for hanging in there with us, like we said before, school work is piling up.

Kisshu: Speaking of school, school has been giving Gooberz some great ideas, but we would love to hear what you all have to say

Ichigo: If you have any ideas, don't be afraid to tell us (and gooberz09 will give you the credit) because shes running out of ideas.

Me: Anyways, to the story

2 months later

At the ship

Kisshus POV

"Pai, whats for breakfast?" I called as I woke from my deep slumber. "I'm not your maid Kisshu, go make breakfast yourself." He called from his lab. Yes, he has a lab in a spaceship, don't ask me why. So I got up and walked to the kitchen to see Taruto sitting at the table. "Kisshu, make meh foodz!" whined Taruto. "Uh, why should I?" I asked him as he started pouting "But Pai says I'm not allowed to use the microwave, toaster, oven, frying pan, or anything involving heat! So he said you will make me food!" I could tell on his face he was upset. Geez, he acts like suck a child sometimes "Fine, what do you want you little brat?" I asked him digging in the fridge. "I want can-!" "-No." I butted in, I knew where this was heading. He will go run to Pai and tell him that I won't feed him and make up some sort of lie so that I have to let Taruto eat candy. If that happens again, Pai said after school, I would not be allowed to go out with Ichigo, and have to help fix the ship. I do not want that to happen. "I will make you some ramen," I said opening the box. "Now what color do you want? I have red, orange, blue, or pink." "I want candy!" pouted Taruto again. "Now you listen here you little rat, I'm _going_ to make you some soup, you _are going_ to eat it, you _are going_ to stop moping, and you _are going_ to wash your bowl. Do you understand me?" I just blew up on him. I normally don't do that to him, but I was really annoyed. "O~O…..okay….. im sorry…WHAAAAAAA!" Taruto continued crying `till I told him that I would let him have candy for lunch. "Okay, so what color?" I asked him "Red!" (This is Ramens oodles and noodles in a square that you put on the stove with boiling water, or by crushing up the noodles pouring water and putting it in the microwave for a few minutes. They also have 4 different flavors.) A few minutes later: "Kisshu, remember to tell her" called Pai as I ran off to school. "Okay, I will!" I said running off. I honestly did not want her to know what was going on. I mean, how should I tell her? Since I was farther off from the ship, I started thinking to myself, until a certain red-head came up to me asking "What's wrong Kisshu? You look sort of _down_!" The funny thing was, I really was looking down. "Pun intended?" she said confused. I normally always laugh when she does little jokes like that. "C`mon, can`t you tell me? I heard somewhere that if you have something to say, it`s better to say it now then to regretting you didn't, am I right?" she asked with a huge smile on her face. "It`s nothing Ichigo" I said losing my train of thought. "No, it's not "nothing" Kisshu, somethings bothering you, I can tell. I am a genius at things like this you know. Now come on and spit it out." I figured I'd try to make her laugh and change the subject, so I said "Okay" and spit on the grass. She just bursted out laughing, so loud, even the birds flew away. "Fine you caught me, I was eating my bagel as I was coming to school." I mumbled. I honestly didn't eat a bagel this morning, I had Ramen with Taruto, but I didn't tell her that. She doesn't like it when your wailing and going to school. It gives you a better chance of dropping it, and I don't like doing the 5 second rule outside, so I just rolled with it. "Kisshu, you know that will make you drop it, and it will also give you a higher chance of chocking." She said as we were walking. She totally fell for it, at least for now anyways, until E period. That's when things started to fall apart.

Ichigos POV

E Period

I swear, my math teacher is soooooooooo old and boring. Even though she`s my homeroom, I can`t act like I`m enjoying her lesson, when I could care less about how much pie equals, and how to turn fractions into decimals. That's why Kisshu and I pass notes to each other during her class. Half the time she will look right at me while I pass the note, but can`t see me cause she`s basically blind. I was getting ready, because at the same time every day, she leaves to go do stuff and lets us do whatever we want. Some kids write on the chalk board, some kids play their Nintendo 3DS`s, and some kids just study. Only the braineacts studied somehow with all the noise. I did not want to get involved with things like that, so me and Kisshu just talk. We don't talk about normal things though; Me and him have the weirdest conversations ever. Like yesterday we talked about how to change your race to Jappenese, what fish would look like if they all had Mohawks, if kittens would play soccer, and about our favorite moments in old kid shows. Totally normal conversations, that's how bored we are. Today`s conversation was not weird, but more depressing in a way. "Ichigo, I need to talk to you." He said motioning me to come to him. "Yeah whats up?" I asked him as I approached him "Ichigo…. Im…."

Me: The End!

Ichigo and KIsshu: WHAT?!

Me: I feel so evil W Mwa ha ha ha ha ha!

Ichigo: Okay that's just rude, leaving us hanging like that

Kisshu: Totally, right in the middle of my sentence too

Me: Well I had no choice

Kisshu and Ichigo: YES YOU DID!

Me: *scratches head* yeah but I needed to

Kisshu: Why?

Me: I needed to post another chapter!

Ichigo: sure…. ._.

Me: Anyways can`t wait to see you for another chapter! Bye!


	9. Chapter 9

Me: Hello, and welcome to another chapter of Together Forever!

Ichigo: Stop talking and get to the point

Me: Whats with the attitude?

Kisshu: You made us wait 5 days for another update

Me: I told you I`m sorry, I had a huge concert I had to prepare for. You understand right?

Kisshu: I see how it is, your too busy singing to type a story? Is that it?

Ichigo: Shut up and get to the story!

Me: Okay okay geez, I do not own TMM

School

E period

Ichigos POV

"Ichigo, I`m…",

"You`re what?" I asked him as we talked.

"Well, um, uh, Pai got the ship fixed, so uh, I have two more days left on earth,"

My jaw dropped. I couldn't believe it, was Kisshu really leaving. I guess that wasn't all, since he continued with a

"And we were wondering if uh, you wanted to go with us."

Okay, well I learned in the past, not to get on his bad side, and besides, does it look like I`m going to have a choice? I think not.

"Sure, I would like that very much." I smiled at him and winked. "I`ll be right back!"

I told him as I ran off. Now that I thought about it, what about my parents? I figured since their never home, they wouldn't care. I`ll leave them a note, It`s not like I`ll be there for the rest of my life,…right? I was so deep in thought, that when I snapped out of it, I didn't know where I was. Then I saw that teacher, that old, blind, teacher walking up the hallway was my math teacher. I threw my hair into one pony, and disguised my voice into a real girly voice.

"Um, so like, I was walking and I like totally got lost, so will you like show me where to go to get to the bathroom."

I talked like a snot-nose-brat, and it was honestly pretty funny. The old bone-head told me how to get back, and I was as red as a cherry. I looked in the mirror, and I looked like I had just ran a marathon, at least, according to Kisshu. When I walked back in, I told him I was just getting exercise, even though I hated exercise. Guess the cats out of the bag, cause he saw right through me.

"Ichigo, don't lie to me, I know you hate exercise." He said.

Should I tell him? I guess, what`s the worst he can say, no?

"Im flattered by your offer, but what about my parents?" He just looked at me stupidly.

"Parents?" Kisshu repeated.

Shoot, I forgot that Kisshu probably doesn't have parents.

"Yes, Parents take care of you." I told him.

"So is Pai my parent?" He asked me.

"No, he is your guardian, who is not your parent, but acts like they are."

I explained it to him and he got it.

"Oh. Well Pai can be your new guardian, hes very cool now." Exclaimed Kisshu.

"Besides, It doesn't look your parents care about you, right? They are never even home, and half the time they don't even help you with food or money."

He has a point, but am I really going to do this? … Wait, then I don't have to go to school! Score!

"Kisshu, never mind, I`m ready when you are!" I told him happily.

"Okay well we still have two more days left on earth, so what do you wanna do `till then?" Kisshu asked "Wanna go swimming? To the beach?"

He actually surprised me by him knowing what those places are.

"Nope." I replied,

he should know that I hate water, and cats hate water.

"Please?" He whined. "I`ll think about it." I told him as I said bye and ran home. I haven't been working at the café, since Ryou stopped it recently, so I have no way to get food money. Once I got home, I took a shower and went to bed, still thinking about what Kisshu said earlier that day.

Me: So, how is it?

Ichigo: What do you mean "how is it?"?

Kisshu: It stinks

Me: Thanks for the compliment ._.

Ichigo: It wasn't a compliment, Gooberz

Me: Well at least I updated, so be grateful for that

Kisshu: She has a point

Ichigo: Whos side are you on Kisshu?

Me: Also, I want to give a huge shout out to Rainbowpoptartcat, for helping me fix my mistakes!

Ichigo: Thank you, Gooberz would of never noticed something as big as that!

Kisshu: I knew it from the start

Me: Why didnt you say anything then?

Kisshu: I wanted to see how long it took you

Me: Grr... Anyways, good bye and have a good day!


	10. Chapter 10

Me: Hello and welcome to another fanfiction chapter!

Ichigo: About time woman ._.

Kisshu: Why do you keep doing hang-cliffters?

Me: I believe they are called cliff-hangers. Is that what you mean?

Kisshu: Whatever, let`s just drop it

Me: Okay, and I (gooberz09) sadly does not own TMM

Kisshus POV

At the ship

I sat on my bed thinking of what might be wrong with Ichigo. _"Who wouldn't want to go visit my home planet and meet my kind? It`s not she`s a scientist and wants to experiment on us. And besides, I`ll be with her all the time! I don't know what she meant by her parents missing her though, who cares." _I was interrupted when Taruto blasted open my door. Literally, he had this laser gun thing, and blasted my door to where I can see through the door. "Taruto! Get back here!" I heard Pai yell as he chased Taruto around the ship. Whenever they passed I always heard something like, "Hand it over right now Taruto!" or "Ha! You can`t make me!" and words similar to that. Then Taruto came in my room and hid under my bed. "Shhh! Don't tell Pai I`m here!" whispered Taruto. I was going to respond, but Pai came barging in demanding things like "You better tell me where Taruto is," and "When I get my hands on him he`s gonna be a dead man" and whatnot. I didn't wanna get involved in these kinds of fights so I simply replied, "I don't know, but I`m grabbing some food." As I started walking towards my door, Pai told me that "If you see him, tell him to come out if he wants some candy and 20 human dollars." Wow. Pai`s trying to bribe the kid with candy, that's just low. Even lower than me, and that's pretty rare for Pai. "Okay okay, now can I go now?" I was getting pretty annoyed, and I still didn't have an answer from Ichigo, and we are leaving tomorrow. Lettuce and Pudding said no and had excuses that Im too lazy to remember, so now its just on Ichigo, whatever she wants to do. Although… I did sort of maybe bet 80 human dollars that she would come home with us to the aliens before we left home, and I don't have that money, so yeah. I need her to say yes. Even if it`s not forever, because I keep forgetting that humans die at old age, while I don't. I figured if she came home with me, she could live forever. I grabbed a soda out of the fridge and left the ship, made sure no one was looking and teleported to Ichigo`s room. It was around noon, so I figured she would be up, but no, of course she was sleeping. And she looked so cute doing it. Not saying Im a stalker or a pervert, (Not anymore at least) but I couldn't help it. I am the villain you know, so I went up to her alarm clock and set it so that in one minute it would go off right next to her ear! I am a genius! Best prank in history. I just had to wait one minute.

Ichigos POV

In my dream, I was riding on a dolphin that was having a race with a unicorn with Kisshu on it, (A.N, This is a real dream I had once!) and we were almost about to win! I could hear the cheers calling my name. I was about to win the race when RRRRIIIINNNNGGGG! RRRRRIIIINNNGGGG! "Ah! WHERES THE FIRE?! WHERES THE FIRE?!" I yelled as I woke up to the sound of alarms in my ear. I look up and see Kisshu. "Hey, I was in the middle of a very good dream you know!" I blurted out to him. "A dream about me, my little princess?" he cooed smiling. I guess he had a point, I mean, he was in my dream. "Anyways, do you have an answer for me?" asked Kisshu sitting next to me. "First of all, get off my bed, Second, don't ever do that again. And third, what do you mean by "do you have an answer for me?"?" He just looked at me and still stayed put on my bed. I pushed him off, only to realize he teleported right back on it again. He did this a few times until I gave up. Then I realized what he wanted to know. He wanted me to and live with him on his planet. I never told him that my parents aren't here, since they moved out and left me here for school, and since Kisshu asked me that question, I texted mom and dad that I was moving to America, and they said that was fine. "I have your answer, but first, you have to promise me something." I told him. He just nodded and I continued "You must promise to never ever ever do that prank again, or anything else while Im sleeping." He nodded and I told him to pinky swear. "Uh, what`s a pinky swear?" he asked. "Well, that's when you lock your pinky fingers together and shake. If you break a pinky promise\swear, youll be in trouble." He seemed to understand and Kisshu pinky promised. "Okay than, follow me!" He said as he floated out the window. "Wait, aren't we teleporting?" I asked. "No, let`s go!" He said as he grabbed my hand and flew up in the air. I tried to let go, but he was holding on tight. Then I realized why. When I looked down, I saw the tops of building, little cars, and people the size of ants. Kisshu was flying my directly over Tokyo, and it was amazing, except for the fact that he was hurting my hand. "Wow! Its so pretty!" I said as we flew even higher. Then there was silence for a moment. I was quiet `cause I was admiring the city, but I didn't think Kisshu was doing the same. I decided to break the silence by saying, "So Kisshu, wheres the ship?" I asked as we started to lose sight of the bright city lights. "We`re almost there, its in the forest, so that no one would see it." He explained as we continued. Once I was put down, I was greeted with Pai in a bad mood. "Kisshu, what took you so long?" "Pai, calm down, I was just helping to make Ichigo fly!" Kisshu told him. "I held her hand and we flew over Tokyo, It was so pretty, you should of-" Pai cut off Kisshu by saying "Okay whatever, just hop in." and went inside the ship. "After you my lady." Bowed Kisshu as if I was a royal princess in a fairy tale. "I would be delighted." I said acting like a rich princess. And with that, I walked in with Kisshu and the doors shut.

Ichigo: Gooberz, did you really have a dream about that?

Me: yeah, when I was like 8

Kisshu: How can you remember?

Me: Cause Im awesome

Kisshu: that's not an answer

Me: I don't care, anyways-

Ichigo: -Rate and Review! Like and Favorite! See you next time! Bye!

Kisshu and Me: Bye!


	11. Chapter 11

Me: Hello and welcome to another chapter!

Ichigo: Just so you know, gooberz09 does not own TMM!

Kisshu: On to the story ladies!

Ichigos POV

Me and Kisshu where standing right outside of the ship, almost ready to hop in. Kisshu took my bags and started leading me to my room. Once I walked in, the door shut behind me and all I could do was gasp. It was gorgeous!

"Wow! How do you guys keep it so clean?" I asked looking around.

They had vintage looking furniture, a big flat screen T.V, glass cups all stacked up, and the cleanest looking living room, besides the fact that Taruto was playing with trains. I guess he saw me staring at him, since he looked at me with a blank expression and greeted me with a,

"It`s not nice to stare at people Ichigo, Whats wrong with me playing with toys?"

I wasn't looking at his toys, I was looking at the ways he was dressed. He wore a t-shirt and jeans. I figured he would be in his normal clothes. Kishsu on the other hand changing the subject, told me to follow him to my room. As I passed down the hall, Kisshu was giving me a "grand tour" he called it.

"So, the first room is Pai`s room, But don't go in without his permission. Next is Taruto`s room, and…"

he paused looking at a door that had a huge whole in the middle, showing the inside of the room. From the circle, it was a huge mess of clothes and blankets all over the place.

"Is that your room?" I asked Kisshu as he stared at the door. "And why is there a hole in the door?" I asked.

"Pai! I thought I asked you to fix the door!" Kisshu shouted so that Pai could hear.

"Shut up Kisshu, I`ll do it tomorrow!" yelled Pai, across from the ship.

"Anyways, that's my room, and here`s your room." As he said that, he opened the door next to his. All I saw were rainbows all over the room. It looked like a unicorn threw up, from the walls, to the dresser, to the beds. This room would be perfect for a six-year old, not a sixteen-year old, almost turning seventeen.

"So, what do you think?" Kisshu smiled waiting for a response like, "I love it", or "Its perfect!", but instead, I just said,

"Thanks, I appreciate it" and tossed my bag on the bed.

"I`ll have you know, I painted it all by myself!" cooed Kisshu "I worked really hard on it…" "It looks very nice Kisshu…" I smiled and tried to make it look like I was thrilled about his paint job.

"Im glad! And Pai said you wouldn't like it, but I bet five dollars that you would love it!" He explained as he admired his painting job.

"Pai, you owe me five bucks, Ichigo loves it!" Kisshu called out. At that second, I felt all weird. As if I was rising up to the roof. Thankfully I wasn't, but that's what it felt like. Then I realized no one else seemed surprised about the sudden change, as if nothing happened. I looked out the nearest window, and all I saw were big fluffy clouds in the blue sky.

"Woah! We`re flying!" I exclaimed still fascinated by the sight.

"What? You`ve never been on an airplane or anything like that?" Kisshu asked me from behind. Now that I looked, all three of them were behind me, looking at me like I was acting like a fool. I guess I should of known, I bet they go on these kind of things all the time.

"Oi, Ichigo! Pai`s making dinner, so what do you wanna watch on T.V?" asked Kisshu sitting on the sofa.

"I don't know…..Put on Disney Channel." I told them coming their way.

"What`s Disney Channel?" asked Kisshu.

"Well, it's a channel called Disney, and it has cool shows on it." I said, still thinking.

"Im looking, but I don't see anything called "Disney Channel" here." Said Kisshu,

"Now we can watch my show!" He exclaimed. I don't even think he really looked for Disney Channel,, but Im not complaining.

"No! No one wants to watch your dumb shows about cats, Kisshu!" exclaimed Taruto

"What? What about cats?" I chimed in. I am mixed with a cat, and like cats in general, so I was curious.

"Oh, it`s called "Too Cute", about a whole bunch of kittens and how they grow up! I`m waiting to see if you get put on this channel!" exclaimed Kisshu. Figures, but it does sound cute. I mean, it even has the word "cute" in the title, so you know it has to be cute. So Kisshu, Taruto and I, all sat on the sofa putting on "Too Cute". After the show was put on, we immanently started awwing, and squealing at the sight. And by "we" I mean "me", Kisshu went somewhere else and Taruto had no expression what so ever.

After a few episodes of "Too Cute", Pai called us for dinner. I honestly felt a little weird, considering the fact that the ship was still in the sky and eating dinner with a bunch of boys. I`m an only child, so eating at a table filled with boys, was kind of awkward for me. It felt like the feeling you get if you`re on a ride by yourself, and the workers put a total stranger in the same car as you, or when someone intrudes in on a family party without an invitation. That's how I feel right now. I bet if my dad was here, these boys would be goners.

"Ichigo, aren't you going to eat?" asked Kisshu, "If not I will!"

Now that I looked at it, the food on my plate looked weird. Not too weird like I wont eat it, but it looked like a huge glob of bacon. Well, I hoped it was bacon, because something smelled like bacon in this kitchen.

"Not to be rude or anything, but may I ask what is this?" I asked nicly not to hurt anyones feelings

"It's a bacon circle." Replied Pai, still making everyone else's "bacon circles"

At least I was close, a glob and a circle are sort of close to each other. I was ready to eat it, and then I realized no one set out forks or knifes. I know you're supposed to eat _strips_ of bacon with your hands, but how do you eat bacon _circles_?

"Excuse me, do you have any forks or knifes I could use?" I asked again sweetly

"You don't need forks or knifes to eat bacon circles; you just pick it up and eat it like a cookie or candy!" Replied Taruto.

"Oh, okay then." I said to myself.

As I tried to pick it up, it slipped right back onto my plate. I tried again; same thing. I tried a few more times until Kisshu came over and told me to break it in half, and to have a better grip on it. So I did as he said to, and he was right. I had a tighter grip on the half of the bacon circle and ate, with the best manners I could; unlike the boys who were burping away. Since I was a slow eater, I was still sitting at the table when everyone else was finished.

"Ichigo, how come you are still eating?" Asked Kisshu approaching me (cause after he finished, he sat right back down on the sofa watching Too Cute _still_)

"I have always been a slow eater." I replied as I bit into my bacon circle.

"Okay, well I`ll wait for you then." Said Kisshu, as he pulled up a chair.

"So, anything new with you?" He asked me trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah, Im in a giant flying space ship going to a planet full of aliens." I said still eating.

"First of all, we are not "aliens", we are ciniclones. And second, we are in a space craft, not a "space ship", now apologize." Kisshu said

"Uh, for what?" I asked confused.

"For calling us aliens." Said Kisshu looking like he was about to cry.

I know once he makes up his mind, there`s no changing it. What will happen if I get on his bad side? I don't wanna know. So I just gave up and decided it`s not worth arguing about.

"Kisshu, I`m sorry; There are you happy now?" I asked looking at him.

"Yes I am!" He said happily, like nothing happened.

I finished up my bacon circle and cleaned my plate. I guess I could get used to life on the ship, at least until we got to his home planet. Besides, I will only be with him for a few months, right? What could go wrong?

Me: Done!

Ichigo: Congrats on chapter 11 Gooberz!

Me: Thank you, Im glad you like it

Kisshu: I want bacon circles….

Me: Oh, I don't know if there is such a thing as bacon circles, so if there is, I am not taking any copyright of them

Ichigo: Gooberz is too young to have to deal with copyright issues.

Me: Anyways, I hope you see you next time! Bye!


	12. Chapter 12

Ichigo: Hello and welcome to another chapter of Together Forever!

Me: Hey! That's my line!

Ichigo: Not anymore!

Me: :( Grr

Kisshu: Meow! Looks like a cat fight over here, me like

Me and Ichigo: Shut up!

Kisshu: I guess since they are fighting, I`ll say the last part; gooberz09 does not own Tokyo Mew Mew

Me: You can just say TMM, you know

Kisshu: *shrugs* I wanted a longer line; Now on to the story!

On the ship

Kisshus POV

After watching an episode of Too Cute, I looked over at the clock only to see that it was around 10:30 ( A.N In other places I think it`s 22:30 or however they do it, but this is at night and not morning) and I noticed Ichigo finished cleaning her plate and going to her room.

"Yo Ichigo, you`re going to bed already?" I asked watching her walk away.

"Well, Im getting ready to, it`s pretty late." She said as she continued walking.

"Besides, it isn't good to stay up late anyways, because next thing you know, you're all grumpy and tired from not getting enough sleep." She said stopping to look at me still on the couch.

"Since when did you become such an expert with sleeping?" I asked her curious.

"It's the only thing I pay attention to in school, and I like to sleep so why not know more about it? Sleeping is one of my hobbies." She chimed.

"Now if you will kindly excuse me, Im going to bed. `Night." She said walking to her room.

"Night," I called noticing she walked very fast and was now out of sight.

I suddenly felt lonely inside. Then I realized that was the last episode of the night, and I don't like to watch the same episodes more than once, so I might as well go to bed too.

"Im going to bed too," I declared, "Don't wake up before eight okay guys?"

Silence... Taruto just stared at me like I was crazy, since I normally wait `till Taruto goes to bed for me to go. The silence made me shiver, it was sort of awkward the way Taruto was staring at me. Going to bed early isn't early abnormal for humans, but us, we stay up late and sleep in late. That's just how we roll, I guess since it may be out of custom or something, but I just ignored it. Then I heard a bang sound, I figured it was Pai and he dropped something. Still, Taruto was staring at me more like he was scared now.

"Uh, good night guys" I said again gaining their attention.

"Okay, night Kisshu" Pai called from the kitchen probably doing dishes and cleaning.

"Kisshu…. Behind you…" Taruto said fearfully.

Then I noticed why Taruto was staring at me. I turn around to see Ichigo standing right behind me, giving off a bad aura.

Ichigos POV

A few minutes earlier

After announcing I was ready for bed, I crawled in my bed and went under the covers of my unicorn-princess bed, I found this, a big poster of a girl in a bikini with my face on it. In my bed. With my face on it. I swear I was going to scream at that very moment.

"That Kisshu," I mumbled. "Okay, calm down Ichigo. I did not just find a picture of a girl in a swimsuit with my face on it in my bed. I must be daydreaming cause I`m so tired." I said to myself trying to take in what happened.

I turned the poster over and saw on the back a bunch of scribbles. Well, not scribbles but more of like an accent Greece alphabet maybe? I know it`s not in English or Japanese, that's for sure. I pulled out my phone and put on google translate to see if it would work. I took a picture of the writing to see if it could be identified. Nothing, well at least `till my phone died I plugged it in, but was more focused on the front of the poster. I opened my door and slammed it shut with the poster in hand, and approached him from behind. Kisshu didn't notice, but Im sure Taruto knew. He just sat there with his mouth wide open as I stared at him and Kisshu.

"Kisshu…. Behind you" Taruto said fearfully.

"What could be-Oh hi Ichigo, I thought you went to bed." Kisshu said noticing my angry expression

"Kitty, what happened?" He motioned me as if saying calm down.

"This happened!" I said angrily pointing to the poster. "Why was this in my bed?!"

"It was in your bed? No wonder I couldn't find it in my room." Said Kisshu, as if he was avoiding the situation.

"I told you I didn't, or would ever, even think about touching your weird posters of Ichigo." Said Taruto.

"Wait, you said _posters, _with a _s_? Does that mean there are more of these things?!" I said annoyed

Kisshu came running up and covered up his mouth, "What, he said poster with no _s_, there`s no way I would have more than one poster of you with me."

"And how do you expect me to believe that?" I asked

"You can check my whole room, they won`t be here on the ship." Kisshu said pretty confident in himself.

"That's cause they are all at the house in his real room, he just grabbed one at random to take with him. He has about a billion at home." Taruto chimed in freeing himself from Kisshu`s grasp.

Oh, that's just great. Now Im on a ship with a perverted alien and knowing him, Im just hoping the others aren't like him.

"What? Don't listen to him, he`s just a kid. I only have maybe 10." He said giving Taruto a death glare, since he started laughing at what Kisshu just said.

"Kisshu, what kind of person does this? This is just gross and disturbing." I commented

"Why is everyone yelling?" Said Pai as he entered the room wanting to get in on the conversation.

"Im yelling about this!" I said annoyed while showing him the poster

"Oh yeah, that's the one I made him. He sure was happy when I taught him how to make his own. Good times, good times" Pai said examining the poster

"You made this?!" I asked. "Is this stuff normal on your planet?"

"Pretty much, it's a great way to get money. People come to me and give me their requests and I gain 20 yen." Pai said pleased of himself.

"Okay, well Kisshu, keep your stuff out of my room and be less perverted. Pai, please don't make any more creepy posters of me or any girl in bikinis, and Taruto… don't grow up to be like your brothers, stay innocent. Now I`m going to sleep, for real." I said not wanting to argue anymore. I threw the poster on the floor and went up to my room.

"She called me innocent!" Said Taruto happily

And with that, I went to bed and was ready for the next morning. We are supposed to be on their home planet sometime tomorrow. `Till then!

Me: Yay! I have finished chapter 12!

Kisshu: I like this chapter a lot

Ichigo: Of course you do, I for one am not happy with it

Me: I was going to spit it up into two parts, but Im being generous… for now

Ichigo: Oh geez Gooberz, anyways enjoy your life, and I`ll see you next time for another chapter!

Kisshu: Bye!

Me: YOLO!


	13. Chapter 13

Me: Hello and welcome to chapter 13!

Ichigo: Gooberz went crazy and posted 3 chapters in one day!

Kisshu: That's because she`s an idiot and still doesn't know how to use fanfiction

Me: Thanks for your support ._.

Kisshu: Anytime

Ichigo: I bet you all know this, but I`m saying it anyways because Gooberz don't want any copyright issues-

Me: -I, gooberz09 do not own TMM, but only the plot of this story by my imagination

Kisshu: On to the story girls!

On the ship

Ichigos POV

I woke up to the sounds of birds chirping in the sky. I felt the sun on my face shining through the window, and I heard the sound of the light breeze. This day was going to be peaceful, or so I thought. Then I heard a loud scream that made me jump out of bed. Then another; And another; And another. It got louder and louder till I had no choice but to get out of my comfy warm bed and see what was going on. I sat up in my bed and noticed the yelling was gone.

Next thing you know, Kisshu and Taruto jump up and scream, "WE`RE HOME ICHIGO! WE`RE HOME!"

"Guys, not so loud, what time is it anyways?" I asked still tired

"ITS TIME TO GET OFF THIS SMELLY SHIP!" Yelled Kisshu happily

"GET UP LAZY HEAD, LETS GO!" Screamed Taruto excitingly

"Okay, one second guys. Get out so I can change." I said motioning them out of my room.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER, LETS GO!" Yelled Kisshu as he grabbed my arm as we left the ship while Kisshu took my bags

"Woahhh" I said making the h really long. I look to the right and see buildings like starscrapers, to the left I see more. Then I saw a huge mountain with what looked like a manshion.

"See that hill, on the hill is our house," Said Pai expressionless

"House?! That's where you guys live?!" I asked looking on the hill top.

I for one saw no house what so ever, all I saw was a huge mansion up there. It looked like a palace, and I was totally shocked. I honestly felt a little jealous. Then I realized that the mansion belonged to Kisshu and his brothers, so I wasn't that jealous.

I guess I had my mouth open since Kisshu said, "Bugs will get in your mouth if you leave it open like that. Let`s go!" and grabbed my arm while Taruto and Pai took my bags.

As we walked, well more like me being dragged, I noticed I didn't see any cars. I guess everyone flew around or something, and the streets looked deserted. Then I noticed Kisshu stopped for a second. He was looking at a building with the name of "Sweet Treats!" on the sign above the shop. I figured it was an ice cream shop or desert shop that he liked, and he has been away from his planet for a few months so… Kisshu interrupted my train of thought by saying "Want some ice cream?" to me happily. I nodded my head and we all walked in.

"Hello Kisshu, Taruto, Pai, and oh, who is this cute, fine, young, lady boys?" asked a big man from behind the counter.

"Oh, hello, sir." I said politely, he did call cute and fine. Wait, should I worry that he called me "cute" or not? Uh well, respect your elders I guess.

"Don't be so formal sweetie, call me Joe," Said Joe with a smile.

"She is my sweetie Joe, hands off," Said Kisshu impatiently "So I would like a chocolate cone. Ichigo, what do you want?" He asked. I guess he was worried Joe would try to take me or something, since he sounded a bit protective.

"A-a vanilla cone please" I said a bit nervous. I don't know why though, but I didn't really trust Joe.

"Coming right up," He said "Taruto, what do you want? The usual?"

"Yeah" He said broadly.

I would have figured he would all happy-go-lucky about ice cream, but he just seemed so dull like Pai does every day. Pai didn't get any, since he said he wasn't hungry. So we got our ice cream and walked away. I didn't pay attention to what Taruto ordered though, I was more focused on the sign in the back that said "Beware" on it. I still have feelings on this guy. I could of said something, but maybe I`m just overthinking this. Yeah, that's it, Kisshu and the guys trust him, so I guess I should too. Still though.

"Come again! You`ll never wanna leave next time." He called, the last part he mumbled to himself, but I, since I have cat-like hearing, heard him a mile away. "Creepy."

Outside walking

Kisshu`s POV

We were walking and getting closer to our home after getting the ice cream when I heard kitten mutter "creepy" under her breath. As a man, it's my duty (:D duty lol) to see what's up.

"Hey kitten, everything okay?" I asked with a smile.

It says on the thing called the internet that girls like it when guys talk to them with a smile, so I tried it out. Stupid internet.

"Nothing, I`m just thinking about, uh, um, some stuff." She said.

"I know I`m dumb, but do you think I`ll fall for that?" I smiled again. (It also said if you call yourself dumb and be hard on yourself, the girl will laugh and back you up)

"I figured it would work on you with your level of stupidity" she said smiling back.

Well at least I made her laugh. That's gotta be a plus

"So what`s wrong?" I asked again

"I told you I`m thinking about stuff, my stuff, and how I`m going to make my room, look like my room." She said lying.

I was going to ask more and why she was lying, but we made it to the house. I could see the gleam in her eyes. She`s acting like she`s never seen a mansion before.

"Like what you see?" I said moving in front of her.

"I like whats behind you," She said jokingly (I hoped) "It`s amazing!"

Ichigo`s POV

I just stood there with my mouth wide open. At first it looked big, but now it looks gigantic! Then Kisshu came up in front of me and said "Like what you see?" so I told him that I liked what was behind him. In the best way, so I said it like I was joking. "It`s amazing!"

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Kisshu asked, as he ran over to the doors and motioned me to come.

He treated me like a dog, going "C`mon kitty, come here girl! Your such a pretty girl aren't ya?!" I swear I would of punched him, but I didn't want him to win. So I walked over in the other direction more towards Pai, who was by the door with the keys. Pai opened the door and BOOM! Mind Blown! It was huge! Like huge-huge-huge! Like 20 times bigger than my house on earth. I looked around and the floor was like glass. It looked smooth and elegant like a palace in fairy tales. Only this was reality, even better that I`m seeing it with my own eyes. I continued looking at everything, from the white walls to the leather couches, to the roof. The roof was the best part, it was clear on the roof so I could see the sun, and that provided a lot of light in the mansion. I couldn't believe 3 boys lived in a house that's this clean and perfect. I did feel like a princess though, I bet I was living every girl`s dream.

"So, you wanna see your room?" Asked Taruto after I noticed Kisshu ran off somewhere.

"Sure" I replied and followed him.

After walking for a bit, he paused and said, "Are you ready?" To which I replied "yes" and he opended the door.

Me: Yay! I got a lot done!

Ichigo: Cool, great job Goobz!

Me: Goobz? Where is this coming from Ichigo?

Ichigo: It`s your nickname

Me: Gooberz is my nickname

Kisshu: For security and all, Gooberz uses her nickname as her real name for everything.

Me: What if I told you that was my real name?

Kisshu: I`d die

Ichigo: That's her real name Kisshu, now die!

Me: Please don't kill each other! Anyways, thanks for reading, bye!


	14. Chapter 14

Me: Hello and welcome to another chapter!

Kisshu: I can`t wait to see what will happen today

Ichigo: Since when did you care about Gooberz story?

Kisshu: Because I like this chapter

Ichigo: What?! You know what this chapter is going to be about?!

Kisshu: And I approve

Me: Please note there will be some Kisshigo or whatever it`s called in this chapter

Ichigo: What?! Why wasn't I aware of this?!

Me: I do not own TMM and am not responsible if Ichigo hurts someone `cause of her argument problems.

Kisshu: On to the story! *Ichigo screams out of anger*

At the mansion

Ichigos POV

Kisshu and Taruto were showing me around his so-called-normal-house getting ready to show me my room. He opened the door and to my surprise, it was beautiful. The walls, unlike the ship, were a white-cream color, the carpet was a yellow color, there was a light pink comforter with pink pillows, and a dresser with a mirror. It wasn't a lot, but beautiful enough for me to gasp and say how awesome it was.

"Isn`t it great?" asked Kisshu coming up from behind, scaring the living daylights out of me.

Next thing you know, Taruto leaves me and him alone. In an empty bedroom. Ignoring the fact that as he left he whispered "go for it", he also shut the door and closed the curtains. It was awkward honestly, so breaking the awkwardness, I turned over to grab my bags and unpack. I put my stuffed animal cat on my bed (A.N I love stuffed animals, so why not?) named Strawberry, and I started to put some of my clothes away.

"Okay well, I`m gotta go unpack my stuff too." Said Kisshu by the door.

"Okay" I said continuing to unpack

He shut the door behind me and told me to come out when I finished. I hardly noticed he was gone anyways. A few minutes later and I had put all my clothes in to dressers and changed into my favorite outfit, my pink sundress with strawberries on it and little ruffles. I figured that looking nice in a huge mansion is better than to dress poorly in one, so yeah.

I came back out to realize how big the mansion really was. I couldn't remember my way back to the living room. I know Kisshu said something to me, but I can`t remember. Oh well. So I opened the door and started on my way, but every turn I took, every step I take, lead me back to the same spot. In times like this I really wished I had brought my cell phone, but I left it in my new room. Then, after a few more minutes of running around, I bumped into Kisshu.

"Im sorry, are you okay?" I asked backing away from him

" Yeah. Ichigo. Are you okay?" he asked me

"Yeah, I just got lost" I said sheepishly

"Oh, okay then, want me to take you to the dining room?" (K)

"That would be great" I said as I followed him down the long hallway.

I was just really lucky he didn't get mad at me, I mean he looked fine, but, whatever.

Kisshus POV

Ichigo didn't come out yet, I better check on, so I went to her room, to find the door wide open, but no sign of Ichigo. I figured she had gotten lost like a stray cat, but I told her to wait in hear. Hold on, I guess I didn't. I was looking for her for about 5 to 10 minutes when she bumps into me, and then quickly backs away.

"I`m sorry, are you okay?" she asked

I just looked at her. Her face was as red as the strawberries she loves so much. I couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah. Ichigo. Are you okay?" I`m thinking she had another reason for her face to be all pink, other than embarrassment.

"Yeah, I just got lost," She said sheepishly.

I figured we should go back into the dining room, so I offered to take her there, to which she replied with a "That would be great." So here I am walking Ichigo back, while I`m walking backwards so I could face her and talk. I swear I think it`s just us who have the weirdest, but funniest conversations ever. Like when we were walking back, we were talking about why unicorns fart or poop out rainbows. I just said that the unicorn was on drugs, which was also able to explain how it could fly without wings. Ichigo`s half was totally different from everything I said. She said that the unicorns do that because unicorns are white, so they wanted more color. So the unicorn ate a lot of red apples, orange oranges, yellow bananas ect: And then got really sick and starting pooping out all the colors. Their rainbows are what make them fly according to Ichigo. I was going to comment on that when suddenly, I hear something hit Ichigo, making her fall on top of me.

"Holy crap, I`m so sorry, I don't know what just hit me. Dude, I`m not lying I got hit by something-"

I cut her off by saying, "You know, if you wanted a kiss that badly, you could of just asked." I said acting cool in this situation.

Then again, I don't think Ichigo was taking it that well, her face was even redder than before, and looked terrified. My job isn't to torture her, it`s to tease her. Did I maybe overdo it? I figured to help her back up, since she looked like she was frozen in fear. It still looked cute, but not the cute I like about her.

After I helped her up, I was going to pick her mind a little, but then Taruto come running down the halls and bumping into me. I didn't fall, but I knew that someone else bumped into me. I looked over and see Taruto on the floor.

"Sorry Kisshu, but I was playing with my toys and…" He trailed off noticing that Ichigo was here, and continued

"Not that I play with toys or anything, cause I`m a tough, manly, buff, kid, but I had one and I was trying to throw it at the T.V, and missed. I came here looking for it, and bumped into you guys."

I noticed Ichigo going over to pick it up, so she grabbed it and said, "Don't throw you toys, Taruto, because next time, someone might get hit by the toys and get really hurt. Do you understand?" she asked sounding like a mother hen.

"Yeah…. Well I`m gonna go now so, uh yeah, Bye." And with that, he ran off.

Me: Finallly I finished

Ichigo: You owe us

Me: Huh?

Ichigo: While you were taking your time with your fanfiction, your readers have been getting bored.

Me: Does it look like it`s my fault my laptop sucks?

Ichigo and Kisshu: Yes

Me: I bet Ichigo likes it

Ichigo: What?! Why would I-

Kisshu: You liked it `cause we were making out

Ichigo: SHUT UP! *breaks tabel*

Me: Well, have a good day, and again, I`m so, so, so sorry guys. Till next time, Bye! 


	15. Chapter 15

Me: Hello and welcome to another chapter of Together Forever!

Ichigo: Right now, Gooberz is using the computers at her local library to type this and the last chapter.

Kisshu: But, you know, if she didn't mess up her laptop this could have been done two weeks ago.

Me: Whatever, at least Im trying.

Ichigo: gooberz09 has no ownership of Tokyo Mew Mew whatsoever

Kisshu: If she did, then Ichigo would of never fallen in love with tree hugger.

Me: Let the chapter begin!

At the mansion

Ichigos POV

After yesterday`s incident, Kisshu made it up to me by letting me pick a show on the tv to watch. So here I am now, slouching on the sofa like a couch potato, being a lazy heroine, when my cell phone rings. I look and see a photo of my mom on the screen. (Its one of those flip phones, not the new I phone 6 and stuff)

Mom: Hello? Ichigo, are you there?

Me: yeah mom, whats up?

Mom: whats up? You`ve been gone for two weeks, where are you, I`ll come and pick you up.

Me: Didn't you get my note on the door?

Mom: what note?

Me: I even texted you saying where I was going, how did you not see it?

Mom: well where are you?

Me: Im… in a…. umm….

Mom: where are you?

Me: Im in the U.S

Mom: You mean THE United States of America!?

Me: Yeah mom, Im in California. (sadly I don't live there for real…)

Mom: Okay sweetie, well have fun.

Me: Bye mom…

Once I hung up the phone, I did feel a little bit bad for lying, but you know, I am that age now.

"You still didn't tell your family where you are?" Said one of the boys whose voice didn't register at first, but then realized.

"Oh, its you Pai. And How do you think my family would feel knowing that Im living in a mansion full of aliens. No offence, but my mom would like call the cops and go nuts. And they could-"

"Ichigo, calm down. I get it.'

"You do?!" I asked happily

"You don't have the guts to tell them your living with three boys now." He said smirking. "who knows what we may do."

I think its only me, but that sounded really disturbing and would scare the poop out of me. I could feel my face burn while I said

"What?! No, you guys wouldn't! Would you?! No! I know you wouldn't! Ah! Im going to drink some juice!' and with that, I avoided Pia`s disturbing conversation and grabbed a juice box. Yeah, I still drink Capri Sun, don't judge me, your all just jealous of my awesomeness!

After I sat back down, relaxed and drank a bit of my juice, Kisshu came out form hibernating in his room all morning and sat on the sofa with me.

"Ichigo, what are ya watching?" he said staring at the anime that was playing.

"Ouran Highschool Host Club. Its really good, Its about a girl named Haruhi who has to crossdress-"

"You cant watch another anime while you're the star in one!" he exclaimed

"And why not? Im already retired from the gang. Watching this isn't gonna hurt me."

"Whatever, but don't come to us when you get a fine…" he said leaving the room grabbing a juice box

When he came back, I convinced him to watch a few episodes, and he liked it. Next thing you know, Pai stopped cleaning to see what we were watching, and Taruto rushed over to be included. Now Im squished, sitting with the three boys, and to make matters worse, I was right in the middle of them. For six hours. Well, on the bright side, we did get to watch at least 18 episodes. And Im glad they all like it, but… one problem. They suck at being quiet. Latterly, after every little thing, one of them opens their mouth to ask questions. I was about to burst, when Kisshu got me another juice box. I look at the clock, and its almost 8 P.M (20 P.M in other countries) and I still didn't eat dinner, or lunch. Finally, Pai got up and made something that looked like jello with a strawberry in the middle covered with white cream. It looked really good, and after I ate, i knew it was good, and my new favorite. Pai called it "strawberry surprise", and made it entirely with strawberries just for me. I was ready to call it a night, when I looked out the window, I saw a black figure run away from the mansion.

"Guys, did you see that?" I asked shacking.

"See what?" asked Taruto, coming closer

"By the window, there was a-" I said while being cut off by Kisshu saying

"Your eyes are just seeing things, since we were watching anime for a while with the lights out. Did you know that's bad for the human eye? I found that out on Google!" He said quite pleased

"Ichigo, go get some sleep. Your tired, its late." Said Pai as he cleaned up my "strawberry surprise".

"Yeah, your right, night guys!" I called from the kitchen leaving to go to my room

Ichigos Dream

I open my eyes and see a mirror. I walked to the mirror, only to see a few photos of me. My hair is all dirty ad I couldn't make up the background, but I was chained up. I looked like I was in pain, and hurt. Next thing I knew, I woke up.

Me: So, how do you like it?

Ichigo: It defies all awesomeness Gooberz

Me: Thank you, Kisshu, what do you think?

Kisshu: It sucks like your face._.

Me: why don't you like it?

Kisshu: cause I wanted us to make out…

Ichigo: not going to happen.

Kisshu: butt-

Ichigo: No butts

Me: You said no butts XD

Ichigo: haha, very funny Gooberz

Me: Thanks for reading, please leave a coment and like and fav and whatever

Kisshu: You said a lot of ands

Me: Whatever, and Good bye!


	16. Chapter 16

Me: Hello and welcome to another chapter or Together Forever!

Ichigo: Hey guys, a little birdie told me that this chapter is all about me!

Me: Kisshu! Why did you tell her what this chapter is about?

Kisshu: I only told her the beginning, that's it, I hate the ending though

Ichigo: whats wrong with the ending?

Me: You`ll see soon enough

Kisshu: Gooberz does not own Tokyo Mew Mew

Ichigos POV

I woke up all tired and sleepy, wondering why my dream was so weird. Why was I chained up? Where was I? What happened? Was this dream a sign of something? Could this really happen? I kept thinking and asking myself questions, until Kisshu came in, without knocking

"Good morning!" he said happily

*Yawn* "Morning`" I said rubbing my eyes

"So, what do you wanna do today? We`ve been cooped up inside the mansion for the last few days, and I`m bored."

"Uh, Kisshu" I said nervously

"Yeah? What`s up kitten?" he said looking at me

"You and the boys wouldn't do anything to hurt me, right?" I asked him, still nervous about what he was gonna say.

"No, I don't intend to. Why do you ask?" he said a bit concerned.

I explained to him my dream, and about what happened in it, and the questions I asked myself, until he replied,

"I can go ask Pai if he knows why you're experiencing these dreams if you want."

I just looked at him and nodded. Then he left the room and went to talk to Pai. I turned on the TV that Pai set up for me, and put on Netflix, when Kisshu came back in with Pai.

"So, Kisshu tells me that you've been experiencing bad dreams lately?" He asked looking at me, and sitting on a chair across the room

"Yes, y-yes I have" I said shuttering

"Why am I shuttering" I thought to myself, looking at Pai scribbling things on his notepad

"So, when did this start?" he asked me

"Well, I guess today." I said hungry

"So, can you explain how you felt during the dream?" he said writing more stuff down

"Umm, like I was being tortured I guess." I said confused by his question

"And how did that feel?"

"What? What do you mean by that?"

"How did it feel?"

"Bad."

"How bad?"

"Bad. Very. Very. Bad." I said a bit annoyed of the fact of how this conversation was going nowhere

"Was anyone else in the dream?"

"Not that I`m aware of." I said

"Okay, my research is done." He said getting off the chair

"Really? That was fast" I cheered excited, now he can make breakfest

"No." he said boldly, "If it happens tomorrow, than call me. Otherwise, it's just a dream. Don't freak out about it. Now, If you`ll excuse me, I am making eggs for breakfast."

And with that, he left the room, leaving me with a confused look on my face.

"So," said Kisshu walking in my room without knocking again, "did he help?"

"No, not really…" I said a bit disappointed

"Uh well, Hey! Wanna watch Too Cute?" he asked getting all excited

"I don't know, I wanted to watch Ouran High school Host Club…" I said looking at him

After staring at him for a few moments, he gave up and said, "fine, but only because you want me too. Im not doing this because I wanna see it or anything like that." He said, as we sat down on this big rug in my room and put it on episode 12

A few episodes later

"Ichigo, can you come here for a second?" called Pai from the kitchen

"Sure, please excuse me Kisshu; watch the next episode without me." I said making my way to the kitchen

"You have a call from Earth," Pai said boldly, "He claims that he knows you. I`ll give you some time to talk with him."

"Hello? Who is this?" I said into the phone.

"You know exactly who I am." Said the guy on the other line

"Tamiki from Ouran High school Host Club?!" I squealed

"No, and is that another anime? It's me."

"Who's me?" I asked

"It`s Shirogane. How stupid are you?" he said (Did I spell his name right?)

"Oh, what do you want?" I said a bit disappointed

"Where are you?"

"Im in America." I lied

"We all know you're not, Ichigo, tell us where you are."

"Us? Who else is there with you?" I asked

"Me and the Mew Mews." He said, with Pudding yelling in the background "Hi!"

"We need you, my data shows that the aliens came and kidnapped a girl and drove off. We need you here, right now."

"First of all, their cyniclones, Second, I thought the Mew Mews were finished. Third, since when did you ever care about me anyways?"

"Look, we need you."

"No, I don't give a rats butt about you anymore, and for your information, the cyniclones have treated me with more respect than you could ever give a girl! You've hated me ever since we met! I like it here with Kisshu and the others, and they didn't kidnap me, I gladly chose to go with them, if anything, to get away from you." I said into the line

"I DO IT BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" He said in the line really loud.

Kisshu`s POV

It feels lonely watching anime by yourself, and its been a few minutes since Pai called Ichigo. I better go see what`s going on.

I stood by the wall and eavesdropped on the conversation. I heard Ichigo say something like "I gladly chose to go with them, if anything, to get away from you!". Next thing you know, I hear a voice screaming, "I DO IT BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" through the phone, causing a dead silence.

"What." I said to myself.

Me: Yay! I finished this chapter!

Ichigo: What the crud! My surprise was that blondie confessed to me?

Kisshu: I told you I didn't like the ending!

Ichigo: Gooberz, how could you do this to me?!

Me: I did it because I got a comment a while ago from a guest, saying that "I think Shirogame should find out and gets jealous."

Ichigo: what about the part about confessing?

Me: I just made up that part!

Ichigo and Kisshu: What is wrong with you?

Me: Everything! And please leave a comment below if you have any ideas, and I will try to use them when they seem fit! See you all later! Bye!


	17. Chapter 17

Me: Hello, and welcome to another chapter of Together Forever!

Ichigo: I`m not talking to Gooberz right now :[

Kisshu: I`m upset too Ichigo

Ichigo: You are?

Kisshu: Of course, she knows that me and you were meant to be together, and she's just jealous, so she put in Shirogane…

Me: I think you have the wrong idea… I mean, who doesn't like a little rivalry once in a while right?

Kisshu: Whatever

Me: I do not own TMM, and on to the story!

At the mansion

Ichigos POV

"I DO IT BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" he shouted into the phone.

I couldn't believe it, how could he love me? I mean, he`s treated me like garbage… because he loved me? Who does that? I don't know what to think anymore. There was dead silence after he said those words.

"Ichigo, I want you to be with me, leave those dopes and come with me, I will protect you." He said a bit quitter

"I doubt it, Shirogane, why would I go back anyways? You`ll probably yell at me to work and work and-" I was saying before he cut me off saying,

"It was tough love Ichigo, don't you understand? We were meant to be together, I just know it!" He said louder, "We can have a happy ending!"

"Well not every book has its happy ending, I like who I`m with now, he`s kind, cute, and will be there for me when I fall. You on the other hand, were never there to help me; you left me in the cold with your cold treatment towards me! I love Kisshu, not you! And I will never feel the same way!" I shouted that last part, and hung up. I put the phone down, and ran outside on to the steps.

Kisshus POV

By now, Pai, Taruto and I were all ease dropping on her conversation. I listened to every word she said about me, how I`m kind and cute and will be there when she falls. I especially loved the part when she said she loved me, and not him. I mean, I knew I was good looking, and but I wouldn't of guessed she loved me? She made the right choice, that's for sure. She hung up the phone, and ran for the door to go outside, so I followed her with my brothers.

Me and the guys sat next to her, noticing she was crying.

"Ichigo, is everything okay?" I asked pretending not to know why she upset.

"That was Shirogane on the phone, he said he loved me, and was cruel to me because of "tough love" and stuff, but I don't feel the same. I never would, even if I was forced to, I like someone else, and would never even think about going back home to see him and the Mew Mews." She said trying to calm down

"Did something happen between you and the Mew Mews?" I asked wondering why she didn't like the Mews

"Yeah, I didn't show up for work for a few days since I got sick a few years ago, you should remember that. All of a sudden, they start drifting away from me, like I was never there, so I quit the gang, it never closed, and I all ways figured Shirogane was gay anyways, considering his so called "secret base" was all pink and girly. And they didn't really talk to me, they only want me because I have Masha hidden and they want it more. I would give it to them if they weren't such jerks, so yeah." She said looking at her feet

"Is there anything we can do?" I said looking at her

"Can you guys not tell they Mews where I am?" she asked

"I don't see why not" said Pai

"Okay" said Taruto

"Sure, whatever you want." I said looking at her smiling

"You guys are awesome" she said, giving me a hug

"Hey, want some Ice cream?" I asked looking across the street

"Sure, let me go grab my money and then we can go" she said getting up

"Do you really think that human dollars would work here?" asked Pai

"Oh.. yeah" she said

"Don't worry, our food and drinks and clothes are all free!" said Taruto

"Okay then, so what ice cream shop are we going to?" she asked

"The only one we know of, Sweet Treats of course!" said Taruto

Ichigos POV

"The only one we know of, Sweet Treats of course!" said Taruto

"Oh, yay" I said not too thrilled about seeing Joe again.

Last time he said I won't wanna leave, what did he mean by that? I then realized that Sweet Treats was right down the hill of the mansion, so I didn't have a lot of time to think about it. Next thing you know, Im standing right in front of his door.

"After you, my lady." Said Kisshu

"Nope, you`re going in first" I said moving behind him

"What kind of man would I be if I didn't let you in first?" he said confused of my actions

"A smart one" I said

"Fine, you win" he said, before going up behind me and pushing me in the shop

"Oh crud, he sees me" I though since he was looking at me, and I was the only one in so far

"Hi Ichigo! Glad to have you back!" he said running up to hug me, like I was his best friend

I just ran the other direction and out the door, noticing that the Kisshu and Taruto were already in the shop looking at me through the windows.

"Why aren't you going in?" asked Pai sitting outside of the shop

"I just realized that I`m not really hungry, so if I can be excused, I would appreciate it" I said getting ready to leave

Then, I noticed Joe coming out of the shop; he put his arm around my neck, and walked me in like we knew each other. I swear I saw a few tears escape, I was so scared. He took me behind the counter, picked me up, so that he could look at me and smile, and set me down on the ground. I backed up, noticing that Taruto was saying things like "Me next", or "No fair, I want a turn" and stuff like that. I felt like I was being traumatized. I looked back at him, noticing he didn't look very happy looking at me. He came over to me again, and sat by me, and I just ran back to the mansion, terrified.

After getting to the mansion, I went into my room, and sat down; drank a glass of water, and tried to calm down. I want to call them, but I figured the boys were enjoying their ice cream right now, so I let them be. I laid down in my bed and must of fell asleep.

Ichigos dream

"Where am I?" I said hearing my own echo

I looked around at the familiar darkness, trying to walk around, noticing that I was handcuffed. I sat down and started crying.

"Help me.."

Me: Hey, I finished

Ichigo: Okay, and why am I the only one noticing how creepy Joe is?

Me: Because your smarter than the boys when it comes to common sense

Kisshu: are you saying I don't have common sense?

Me: Yes I am, anyways, have a good night, since its almost 7:30 when I posted this, Bye!


	18. Chapter 18

Me: Hey, welcome to another chapter of Together Forever

Ichigo: Lots have been going on, and with Fourth of July right around the corner, there's bound to be trouble updating…

Kisshu: So let's start off to where we were last time!

Me: And I do not own TMM or MMP

Ichigo: On to the story!

In the mansion

Ichigos dream

All I saw was darkness, my hands were handcuffed and I cried, "Help me". After that I vanished in the darkness, and heard someone calling my name.

"Ichigo, Ichigo, wake up!"

Ichigos POV

I opened my eyes, and all I saw was Kisshus face, with Pai and Taruto right behind him.

"Whats going on?" I said starting to wake up.

"You tell me, we came looking for you after you ran from Sweet Treats, and found you sleeping in your room. You had a long nap, and scared us." Said Kisshu looking down on me (since they were standing up, and I was still laying down)

"It came back…" I said letting my mind wander, I keep thinking about the dream. Kisshu and Taruto looked at me puzzled from what I just said, but Pai understood.

"Did anything new happen in your dream, Ichigo?" He asked coming up to me, as I sat myself up

"Yeah, I saw I was handcuffed, it was still dark though, and I sat down and cried… pathetic huh?" I said looking at him writing down notes in his tiny notebook.

"Okay, well contact me if anything else happens, while I look into this situation" he said leaving the room

"What was that about?" asked Taruto clueless

"It was nothing-" I was saying before Kisshu cut me off by saying,

"-She keeps having nightmares, preventing her to have sweet dreams about how much she loves me" he cooed

"Oh shut up!" I said playfully, as Kisshu left the room, claiming that I will be his if he makes me some strawberry milk.

"I'm still confused" said Taruto looking at me like I was a different creature, or had a blue face or something.

"You`ll understand when your older" I said sweetly to his ticked off face

"Are you hiding a secret from me just cuz I`m younger than you?" he asked

"No, I`m just experiencing a bad dream, and they keep repeating themselves, but each time is a bit different. I`m still confused about it myself, so I didn't want to drag you into it, even though I guess I already dragged Pai and Kisshu into it…" I said, trying to explain

"Your weird" he said, as he walked out of the room

"You are too!" I said a bit louder so he could hear me

I figured since I`m already laying down, I might as well watch some Netflix, so I signed in, and was going to watch Ouran High school Host Club, when I saw Mew Mew Power on Netflix, so I put that on, and made fun of myself, pointing out everything wrong with the dub to kill time, figuring that Kisshu forgot about the strawberry milk.

I was around the end of episode 4, when Kisshu walked in, sitting next to me, and saying how this was his favorite part. Then I realized he was talking about the kissing part… Bleh! I like him, but would never kiss him at that age.. that's just gross

As we sat on my bed, I watched as I was having the conversation with Mini Mew or masha or whatever his name was

Zoey: Well, we found Mew Mew number three, this should really lighten my work load at the café

Mini Mew: Alien alert! Alien alert! I said Alien alert!

Zoey: I think Im going to have to take you in for a tune up Mini Mew, theres no aliens here

Mini Mew: No tune up, tune up

Zoey: You were wrong about Bridget too!

Dren: Alien alert! Alien alert Yoo-hoo! Up here sunshine! Your days of punishing our predisties are coming to an end. So when you least expect it, expect it!

I paused it since Kisshu was yelling stuff like,

"SCORE! I LOVE THAT PART SO SO SO MUCH! GOOD JOB KISSHU!" giving me a headache

"Hate to ruin the moment, but in the dubbed version, your name is Dren…"

"What?" He said confused, "Why Dren?"

"Because it spells "Nerd" backwards" I said crushing his dreams

"What?!"

"Shush! I`m unpausing it!" I said

Dren: Got ya!

Zoey: What do you think you`r doing?!

Dren: The names Dren kitty-cat,

Zoey: ewww…

Dren: and I`ve gotta run, but don't worry, we`ll be running into each other again real soon.

*Ichigo turns off Netflix*

"Why did you watch the dubbed version? My voice actor sucked…" Kisshu said all depressed

"cuz I wanted to see how bad of a job 4Kids did with our show, and besides, they only did the first part. They totally skipped the death sceans and about me turning into a cat and all. They totally ruined Tokyo Mew Mew." I said

"The Japanese was better" he mumbled

"Anyways, you never brought me my milk, did you?" I said

"Oh, well, uh, about that, I was aking it, and then, I tried it, like I always do-"

"Wait, you drink my drinks without me knowing?!" I asked suspiciously

"Forget what I just said, any who, I sort of spilled all the milk, and had to clean it up. It was good milk though!" He said looking at me

"Last im getting a drink from you" I said

"It was indirect kissing though…" he mumbled, but loud enough for me to hear

"What?!"

"If youll excuse me, im going to my room…" and with that, I chased him, until he locked the door to his room, even though I could get in through the huge hole in the door, but who would want to go in his room." I looked at the clock, and it was only maybe 8:30, so Pai was going to be making dinner, so I went back in my room, and watched Ouran High school Host Club for a bit, when Pai called us out for dinner.

"Yay! Let`s eat!" I said to myself walking to the kitchen, noticing that all three were already sitting down and eating pizza.

I sat in my chair and took two slices of pizza, and by the time I finished mine, the boys were gone, leaving an empty pizza box on the table. Boys could be such slobs sometimes. I looked around and noticed that they just all grabbed the pizza, put it on a plate, and sat down on the couch watching a new episode of Too Cute. Talk about manners. Remembering what happened when we watched Ouran High school Host Club on the couch, and how squished I was, I figured it would be best if I sat at the table and watched from afar.

"Ichigo, are you still eating that pizza?" asked Kisshu turning around watching me eat my last few bites.

"Yeah, I told you I`m a slow eater, didn't I? I said waiting for myself to sallow my slice.

"Im going to bed" I announced, even though the guys were too busy waching Too Cute to realise, when the phone rang.

"Ichigo, will you get that?" asked Pai on the sofa

"yeah" I said walking over to the phone

"Hello?" I said into the phone

"give me your cell phone number." Said the guy on the other line

"Is this Shirogane?! I am not giving you my cell number!" I said

"No, its me, Aioyama, how are you Ichigo?" He said

"Oh, how did you get this number?" I asked

I called every number possible until you picked up" Aioyama said

"Why?" I asked

"Shirogane wanted your cell so he could call you and get you back in the group" He said

"kkch! Sshhhh! Were bracking up, gotta go! Shhhh!" I said making sounds like I was getting disconnected with him, hanging up the phone. I also blocked the number he called from, so that he cant call again.

"I hate boys sometimes…" I said going to my room

Me: I made this one a bit longer to make up for not updating

Ichigo: Good

Kisshu: Don't do it again

Me: well, it might happen again, since I wont be updating for Fourth of July weekend, since Im going away this week

Kisshu: cool

Me: anyways, see you all soon, and have a great Fourth of July! Bye!


	19. Chapter 19

Me: Hey! Hope you all had a great Fourth of July! Welcome to the next chapter of Together Forever!

Ichigo: Because of the Fourth, Gooberz had a lot of time to think for new ideas

Kisshu: and if you have any, please leave a review and tell us, and we will be sure to give you credit!

Me: BTW (By The Way, just learned text talk!) I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew!

Kisshu: Let`s go!

In the mansion

Ichigos POV

"I hate boys sometimes" I said getting ready to go back into my room

"What? Don't you like us?" Kisshu said turning around, only because it was on a commercial

"I don't mean you guys, just…" I mumbled

"Just what?" Kisshu said confused

"Just the guys on Earth." I said making sure I didn't offend the guys in any way

"Ichigo, who was it on the phone, that you acted like you got disconnected with?" Asked Pai, suddenly interested in our conversation.

"Oh.. it was… uh…."

"It was Tree Hugger." said Kisshu, "I bet he wanted you to go back to Earth too."

"Yeah, but how did he find our number? I thought it was top secret." Chimed Taruto

"He claims that he dialed in every number, till he reached me" I said wondering how Kisshu would react, since he hates Tree Huggers guts.

(For those who have not watched the English dub, Dren called Mark "Tree Hugger", because he was obsessed with nature and saving the trees and stuff like that. I`m just going to call him Tree Hugger, since his name is hard for me to spell, and also because that's Kisshu`s nickname for him)

"He also said something about Shirogane, which confuses me, because Tree Hugger should be in China right now." I said looking at the guys

"Why China? Who would want to leave Tokyo?" asked Taruto

"That's what I said!"

"What else did he say?" Asked Pai

"He said that Shirogane wanted my cell phone number so he could call me and get me back in with the group." I explained

"Anything else?" Asked Pai

"No, that's because I started making it seem like I got disconnected with him, and hung up." I said regretting what I did.

Out of nowhere, my cell phone starts going off, with the theme song, meaning it`s no one in my contacts. I ran into my room to get it, and came back out to show the guys.

Kisshus POV

I figured I might as well watch Too Cute On Demand, since this is more important, so I was going to turn off the T.V, when I hear the original theme song out of nowhere. I guess it was Ichigo`s cell phone, which is weird because it`s never on. So she ran to go get it, and brought it back.

"Have you guys seen this number before?" she asked looking at us

"Here, let me see it." I said, "It`s probably Tree Hugger, but I got this." I said getting ready to answer the little, pink, cell phone.

"Hello? Who is this?" I said with a really low voice, while Kitten and Taruto laughed and giggled at my voice. I put it on speaker so everyone could hear.

"Ichigo! I know you are there, so stop being stupid and join the team again." Said Shirogane on the other line. I looked over at Ichigo who was ready to flip out, when I said,

"Who is this "Ichigo" you speak of? You mean my kitten Ichigo? She is very small and round, and has a redish color fur? My Ichigo?" I said sounding like an old man with a low voice

"Wait, you`re not Ichigo? This isn't her number? Lettuce said this was the number. I know she wouldn't lie to me." He said

"Now listen here youngster, why should a kid named Ichigo need to join a team with you?" I said concerned, looking at Ichigo who had calmed down and started giggling at my voice

"This is none of your concern old man, so get off the phone and put Ichigo on!" he said sounding ticked off

"This IS my concern for I am her grandfather! I know everything about you, and so help me gosh, if you do anything mean to my little girl, I will hunt you down, and make you pay for all that suffering you put my little girl through. Do you understand?" I said trying to act mad without laughing

"Just give me the phone to Ichigo!" Shirogane said impatient

"I will ask her if she wants to speak to you." I said looing over at Ichigo, who nodded her head saying yes

"You will be spared, for she will speak to you. And by the way, I`m only 56! I`m not that old!" I said looking over again to see Ichigo motioning for me to give her the phone

Ichigos POV

"Hello? Why were you so mean to my grandfather?" I asked trying to change the subject

"Because I didn't know you had a grandfather." He said

"Well I do. Now why did you wish to speak to me?" I asked, even though I knew why already

"I told you, the cyniclones kidnapped you, and might hurt you, Ichigo. Mentally and Physically." He said acting serious

"What? What are you talking about Shirogane?" I asked even more confused, looking over at Kisshu, who got a pen and paper and wrote "say we let you go!" on it.

"I`m already home." I said lying

"No you aren't, because your mom said you are in the USA" said Shirogane

"Well, I made a new home." I said, "And I found my grandfather, and I am living with him." I said making things up as I go along

"Whatever Ichigo, if you're so convinced the cyniclones have nothing bad in store for you, you might as well wait and see. But I warned you, Ichigo. I know they will use you to take over the world! I know it! Come back now, if you don't wanna be their human bait, and I will gladly accept you back in, and forget everything you did! I`ll be waiting for you answer tomorrow." He said hanging up.

"What did he mean by, "Forget everything you did"?" said Taruto

"Well, before I came with you guys, I went into the café and messed up the chairs and tables and stuff, and put of a sticky note saying that I don't need them." I said

"Wow. You must have been really ticked off." Said Kisshu

"I was, after the battle, like no one else even really talked to me anymore. I was tired of it, so I did that and quit. I didn't care at that time." I said, "Besides, I`m going to bed now. Night!"

Me: Yay! Glad I finished this chapter!

Ichigo: Hope you all like it!

Kisshu: Please like, review, or whatever you gotta do, and well see you next time, on Together Forever!

Me: Bye!


	20. Chapter 20

Me: Hello, and welcome back to the 20th chapter of Together Forever!

Ichigo: Congrats Gooberz!

Kisshu: I`m surprised your still doing this…

Me: and what is that supposed to mean?

Kisshu: Oh nothing

Ichigo: Gooberz09 does not own TMM or MMP

Me: Lets begin!

Recap:

"I was, and after the battle, no one else really talked to me anymore. I was tired of it, so I did that and quit. I didn't care at the time." I said, "Besides, I`m going to bed now, Night!"

End of Recap

In the Mansion

Kisshus POV

"Wow. I feel pretty bad for kitten. Knowing everything shes been through." I thought to my self, still watching Too Cute. Then it hit me. Out of no where, I got the greatest idea ever! And all I need is to wait for tomorrow. "I am a genius!" I said out loud accidentally.

"And why would you the word "genius" to describe your personality?" asked Pai

"Yeah, a genius is a word for a smart person, and last time I checked, your an idiot." added Taruto

"Shut up will yeah, I have an idea." I said regaining myself

"Oh boy, what kind of crazy idea is it this time?" said Pai sarcastically

"Its not crazy, Pai," said Taruto, "Its insane!"

"Wow. Thanks for the support, guys." I said sarcastically, "So don`t you wanna hear my idea?"

"Do we have a choice?" asked Taruto

"Nope."

"That`s what I figured" Taruto said

"Tomorrow, I am going to take Ichigo to the mall nearby! I heard there are a lot of them in Tokyo, and there is one not too far from the ansion, so why not?" I said proud of coming up with the idea

"This is your "genius idea"?" asked Pai

"That`s what every guy does! And if your going to do this, bring at least $50." added in Taruto

"What?! Why?" I asked confused

"Items at the mall are very expensive, are you sure you want to go through with this?" asked Pai looking at the time

"Yes, I will go through with it Pai, how bad can it be?" I said pretty confident to prove my brothers wrong. which has honestly never happened before...

"Whatever you say, just don`t come to me when you get bankrupt." said Pai

"I wont go to you when I need money, because I can prove you wrong!" I said very strong and mighty

"I bet $10 Kisshu will come asking us for money tomorrow." said Taruto

"You two are betting on me!?" I answered shocked, "Whatever, I`m going to prove you wrong tomorrow, just you wait and see. Night."

The next day

Ichiogs POV

I wake up to the sounds of birds chirping outside. It was so...peaceful. I must of been early in the morning, or late in the afternoon, because I figured all the guys were still sleeping. I grabbed my Nintendo DSI and checked the time. It said "7:37 A.M", no wonder it was so quiet. And it was a Thursday, s that meant the boys sleep in. I decided to grab my Nintendo and go and play it in the living room. A few hours passed before my Nintendo lost it`s charge, and Kisshu was standing before me with his hands behind his back.

"Morning Kisshu." I said

"Morning."

"What do you have behind your back?"

"It is a card for you." He said handing me the card.

On the card, it looked like he used pink glitter all over the page, and and silver wrote, "Would you like to go to the mall with me?" and had a "Yes" and a "No", so I circled yes, and gave him back the card.

"What time are we leaving?" I asked

"Whenever you`re ready."

"Okay, let me go get changed."

"Alright."

A few minutes later, I came out in a light pink on piece dress, with a white T-shirt underneath it, and some white shorts. I also put my hair up in a ponytail, since I did`nt feel like putting up twin tails today.

"You look great!" Kisshu said staring at my clothes

"Thanks, are you just going to wear that?" I said pointing at his regular clothes he wears

"Well yeah, other wise, no one would recognize me."

"Why do you need to be recognized?" I asked confused with his logic

"Because me and my brothers are like super heroes to other cyniclones. If I wear something different, no one would see me as he one who stopped Deep Blue."

"I see." I said

Kisshu and I left a note on the table (and by "Kisshu and I" I only mean myself. He was against the idea of telling them were we were going.)

as we made our way to the mall.

"So, what is the mall here like?" I asked trying to start a conversation

"I don't know, I've never been to the mall here before."

"Really?! Your telling me that you have never been to the mall?!" I asked shocked

"Well yeah, alot of girls shop there, and its sort of awkward shopping at most of the stores alone." He said

"The mall is great, well I dont know if this one is or not, but-" I was cut off by Kisshu saying

"Shh," and kissed me. (A.N I wanted him to do this for a while now, but didnt know when he should make the move. Plz tell me if you want more "Kisshigo")

"HA! You should see the look on your face! Its priceless!" he laughed loud enough to scare away the birds in a nearby tree.

I could tell my face was red, because it was hot. My face was hot, not Kisshu. He is not hot, just getting that out there. I was ready to scream and punch him, when I looked up and saw the mall so tall, it blocked the sun a bit

"After you my lady." Kisshu said trying to open the automatic doors

"Look, these doors wont open like that, just walk near it and it opens by itself." I explained to Kisshu, trying to get over the kissing part on the way over here

As the doors opened by themselves, Kisshu just started at it with his mouth open.

"Close your mouth, or else bugs will go in." I said

"Eww, Im coming, Im coming"

Me: Sorry for the late update guys, but I have been starting to lose my inspiration to write. I normally get all my ideas from school, and I've been struggling. So if you have any ideas, please leave me a coment down below, and I will be sure to put it in the story and give you full credit

Ichigo: There is only so much to put in a story you know

Kisshu: Please help her out, because otherwise I feel like she will be doing another late-update

Me:Oh, and I figured since this is a Kisshu and Ichigo story, I should be adding Kisshigo to it. If that`s what its even called.

Ichigo: EWW! DONT DO IT GOOBERZ!

Kisshu: do it

Ichigo: NOOOOOO

Me: Okay, well I will see you all next time, bye!


	21. Chapter 21

Me: Hello and welcome to another chapter of Together Forever!

Ichigo: I guess this is a regular update, Gooberz. Very rare for you

Me: Hey! Is not!

Ichigo: Is too!

Kisshu: Are you two ladies fighting over which one of you gets to kiss me?

Me and Ichigo: NO!

Kisshu: Good, because I choose Ichigo, so you can both stop fighting

Ichigo: NO!

Me: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or Mew Mew Power in any way whatsoever

Ichigo: ...

Kisshu: Lets start the story!

* * *

Recap:

As the doors opened by themselves, Kisshu just started at it with his mouth open.

"Close your mouth, or else bugs will go in." I said to the green haired idiot as I walked in

"Fine, Im coming, Im coming"

End of Recap:

* * *

Ichigos POV

"Wow!" I exclaimed looking at the mall, "This is huge!"

"Like what you see?" Asked Kisshu standing in front of her, even though she didn't pay attention

"Yeah, its amazing!" I said looking up at the sky roof

"Thanks"

"What?" I said

"Thanks for saying you like the idea and me."

"What girl alive wouldn't like going to the mall?" I asked, "And why wouldn't I like it?"

"Pai and Taruto made bets saying that you wont like the mall, or if you did, you would spend the money on useless mall junk, causing me to go into bankruptcy."

"I don't think you had to call it "useless" though," I said "you cant get bankrupt at the mall." I said

"Well thats what they said."

"Dont listen to them, their just jealous because you get to go to the mall with a pretty girl and they don't." I added

"Yeah, I guess your right."

"I always am." I said

"Are not"

"Are too"

"Are not"

"Are too"

"Are not"

"Are too"

"Fine! You are." said Kisshu giving in

"Yay!" I squeled

"So where to first?" I asked with curiosty

"Does it look like I know where everything is?

"Yes. Here hold my purse, Ill go get a map" I volunteered running around to find a map

* * *

Kisshu's POV

I stood there thinking for a minute, when I remembered that there was a huge map in the center of the mall.

"Ichigo are you rea-" I look around me, and the red-headed girl is no where in sight except for her purse that laid on my lap.

"That's just lovely." I mumbled under my breath

I went all around the mall, asking and showing them pictures of Ichigo, but they all said that they haven't seen her.

"I know I can wreakless, but what did I do this time? Am I not allowed to turn around for a minute? I guess you cant leave the girl alone. Shes like a little kid." I said to myself, beat from looking

*gasp* "I know! I can do those lost and found kid places!" I said excitedly

I went around and asked some people where the lost kids center is, and a kind cyniclone lead me to the right direction

... a few minutes later ...

"Thank you so much!" I said to the cyniclone

The guy just nodded and I went in as fast as I could up to the front desk

"Oh, hello Kisshu, what an honor it is to see you here." said the lady behind the desk. I didn't know her, but you know, Im like famous in the eyes of cyniclones, so its only natural for me to be popular

"Why are you here, Kisshu?" she asked

"I lost a close friend of mine in the mall." I said, examining the place. As I looked, I saw a sign that said they only find kids ages 3 to 15, and Ichigo was 16.

"Its, um, my daughter, yeah, my daughter." I said trying not to act nervous

"Oh, I didn't know you had a daughter, what's her name?"

"Well not really _my_ daughter, Im just babysitting her, but its sort of our thing, she calls me dad and I call her my daughter. Her name is Ichigo Momomiya, she's short, has red hair, is very clingy to me, her master, and is lost somewhere in the mall. and I have her purse"

"Okay, Ill make an announcement." said the lady as she went to grab the microphone

"Attention all shoppers, attention all shoppers. This is a lost child announcement, Ichigo Momomiya is lost in the mall. She has red hair; is very clingy to her master, Kisshu; and is short. If anyone sees this girl, please turn her in for a reward of ten dollars. Her Master Kisshu will be waiting. Thank you."

"That should do it. Thank you so much." I said

"Your welcome. She should be here soon, so you might as well sit down."

"Good idea." I said sitting on the tiny couch, waiting for that red-headed girl to show up soon.

* * *

Ichigos POV

When I was still with Kisshu, I was looking for a map, so I went and asked a cyniclone if he knew where I could get one, and he told me to follow him, and he gave me one. Im sure I told Kisshu to wait, but of course he left me, and he had my purse.

"Great, just great." I said to myself walking around. I didn't have his picture with me, since Kisshu had my purse with my cell phone in it. But I did have some money, the money from earth, and I used it to buy a doughnut because why not.

I took my doughnut and sat down to eat it, looking to see what else I had in my pocket, checking to see if there was any sight of Kisshu, and listening to mall music all at the same time. All of a sudden, after a bit the music stopped. I figured they were going to make an announcement, maybe like how the shoe store next to me is having a sale or something.

"Attention all shoppers, attention all shoppers. This is a lost child announcement, Ichigo Momomiya is lost in the mall. She has red hair; is very clingy to her master, Kisshu; and is short. If anyone sees this girl, please turn her in for a reward of ten dollars. Her Master Kisshu will be waiting. Thank you."

"Really Kisshu? You just had to call yourself master. And I'm not clingy!" I shouted in my mind

Next thing you know, I'm surrounded by a huge crowd.

questions were asked to me like; "Are you lost?" "Is that the girl." "She fits the description." and more while I just sat there chewing on my doughnut, unable to reply because my mouth was full.

"Whatever, lets get her!" a guy shouted, which right after lead to everyone else saying "Yeah!" and using their powers to pick me up. So much power was used at once, I couldn't move. I could talk, but barley. It was like I was paralyzed.

I figured though, since I still could see the map, it was a few floors down and a while to get to, so I relaxed a bit and fell asleep.

* * *

In Ichigo's short dream

The room was dark, but a little light was shining on a figure in the darkness. He looked a little fat, and it felt like I was being watched. Once again, I was tied up, and to the right of me, I saw a mirror. It was a big, white mirror, and I could see my reflection in it. I heard a voice, and it said "again" and "join us".

Then I woke up screaming.

* * *

"Are you okay?!" asked Kisshu panicking

"Yeah, Im okay. Wait, why are we back at the mansion?" I asked

"The magic they used on you must of knocked you out, so I took you back home." he said

"Oh, Im sorry if I caused you any trouble, Kisshu."

"Its alright, I'll forgive you." He said getting in a hug position

"Hold on, before I hug you, in the description, you said that Im clingy to my Master, Kisshu. both of us know, that you are not my master, and I am by no means clingy."

"Joe is staring at you through the window."

"WHAT?!" I screamed hiding behind Kisshu laughing

"See what I mean?"

"that's only because Im a bit jumpy and out of it from the magic. and how do you know about Joe?"

"Pai said that your nightmares have all had Joe in it, at least, he's 27% sure right now. your terrified of the guy, and its hilarious."

"Yeah well not for me." I said

"Oh, and here's your purse back, you have a lot of pictures of you when you were still a mew mew.

"Thanks, and when did you go on my phone?!"

"I had no other choice, you were lost, I needed your picture to show others, and I was looking and found a lot of pictures with you and your friends. and I maybe took some selfies too."

"Whatever, stinks we couldn't buy anything."  
"Here." Kisshu said giving my a box

"what is it?"

"You think Im going to tell you? Open it up."

I looked in the box, and found a pink cell phone case with a strawberry printed on it.

"Thank you Kisshu" I said hugging him

"Your welcome Kitty"

I put it on my phone, and it fit perfectly.

* * *

Ichigo: This wasn't as bad as I thought it would be

Kisshu: I really hate this chapter

Me: Why? I liked it

Kisshu: I didn't get to kiss her

Me: You cant kiss in public places like that

Kisshu: Great idea, Gooberz. I will do it when were alone

Ichigo: *face palm* You just had to open up your big mouth Gooberz...

Me: Anyways, I will see you guys next time, Bye!


	22. Chapter 22

Me: Hello and welcome back to another chapter of Together Forever!

Ichigo: Its hard to believe that we're on chapter 22 already!

Kisshu: Yeah, and it only took, what, two weeks?

Me: Its not my fault! I'm sorta running out of ideas here

Kisshu: Whatever, not worth my breath arguing with you

Ichigo: Kisshu! That's mean!

Kisshu: What, are you on her side?

Ichigo: Maybe I am, why's it matter to you?

Kisshu: If you don't join my side, I'll kiss you

Ichigo: *backs away slowly from Gooberz*

Me: That was just sad. Anyways, I do not Tokyo Mew Mew

Kisshu: Lets get this party started!

* * *

At the Mansion (8:30 am)

Ichigos POV

I woke up to the sound of my cell phone ringing, forcing me to leave the wonderful land of dreams. I opened it up to see that it was my mom calling.

"Hello?" I said a bit grumpy as I answered the phone

"Do you know what day it is!"

"Wednesday." I said bluntly

"Other things are going on too." said a happy mother on the other line

"Like what?" I said a bit annoyed

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ICHIGO!" My mom screamed into the phone, loud enough to wake me up and cause the guys to gather around me with worried faces.

"What's wrong, why did you scream, Ichigo?" Asked Kisshu in panic mode

"Hold on" I said into the phone

"Nothing, it was my parents screaming, not me. You all know I wouldn't scream this early in the morning." I said putting my mom on speaker

"Ichigo honey, who are you talking to?" Mom asked

"It was just my roommate that I'm staying with at the hotel." I lied

"Oh, okay," she said a bit disappointed "What else did I want to tell you... Oh yeah! Shirogane called and wants you to join the team again. What should I tell him?"

"Tell him I said no, and to leave me alone. Also tell him I said that I will not join them ever again. I don't care about him or the team." I said rudely

"Okay dear, I love you, and have a happy birthday! Bye."

"Bye" I said hanging up the phone

"Why didn't you tell us today was your birthday, Ichigo?"

"Because it isn't my birthday, my birthday was last month, but mom and dad were away, and they never changed the calendar. There so stupid sometimes." I said

"Why didn't you change the calendar before you left?" asked Taruto

"I was going to, before Kisshu came in without warning and teleported me away." I said staring at him

"Oops" said Kisshu sweat dropping

"Still, that's not really your responsibility, Ichigo." said Pai bluntly

"You have a point." I said staring at the calendar in my room

"Okay well I'm going back to bed." announced Taruto

"Same." I said waiting for the boys to leave my room.

...

"Oh, okay, well were going to go back up to bed too for a bit." said Kisshu as he and the boys left

"Ever heard of shutting the door!?" I called to them

"Oh yeah, sorry." said Kisshu coming back to shut the door

* * *

45 minutes later

Ichigos POV

* * *

"I still cant fall back asleep" I mumbled to myself as I sat up checking the time on my cell.

The phone showed 9:15 am

*moan* "Whatever, I might as well get up." I grumbled to myself getting showered and changed

I decided to wear a tank top with a camel wearing sunglasses saying, "Guess what day it is?" for hump day. Why not? After I was settled, I brushed my hair, but kept it down, since I wasn't planning on doing anything today. But apparently I was wrong, since when I came down the stairs Kisshu came in holding bags and putting them by the door.

"What's going on?" I said walking towards Kisshu

"Pai just won the lottery last night, so now were rich!" He cheered as Pai and Taruto came in too with two more suitcases

"Wow, congratulations Pai, how much did you win?" I asked

"2 million." He said bluntly

"2 million?! Why don't you look happy?" I asked

"Because the jackpot was 10 million, and was won by a red-headed girl." Taruto chimed in

"Your lucky you got any money at all." I said

"I won 20!"cheered Kisshu

"I won 100!" cheered Taruto

"And you got jackpot." said Pai bluntly

"What? I didn't even enter" I said

"I did one for you." said Kisshu

"You didn't have to do that." I said

"Whats done is done." Kisshu said motioning for me to hug him, while I just gave him a thumbs up and went into my room to grab my cell.

"You just got rejected." Taruto said

"Shut up, she'll fall for me soon enough." Kisshu said to himself similing

* * *

Kisshus POV

* * *

"Ichigo's been up there for a while now, I wonder what she's doing." I said aloud

"She's most likely waiting for you to go get her." said Taruto

"I guess your right. I'll go get her." I said going up to her room

I stopped myself in front of her door and heard her talking to someone. I couldn't really make out what they were talking about, so I just kept listening instead of barging in like I always would. I heard Ichigo say something about giving up and that she wont go back. I felt that she was talking to the yellow-haired guy who is trying to make her join the team again. There was some silence, and then Ichigo said something about how she didn't need to go to school, and about how we have the internet and stuff. She also was saying that she was happy where she was now and that they need to give up and to stay out of her life. Next thing you know, Ichigo says really loudly into the phone, "I don't give a s**t about you anymore, so leave my the heck alone will ya?!" and hung up the phone. I figured now would be a good time to go and comfort her, so I walked in and sat down next to her.

"Ichigo, is everything alright?" I asked

"No, its not alright. Shirogane keeps texting me and calling me about rejoining the mew mews again, but I don't want to. He thinks that I'll do whatever he wants, whenever he wants, but I'm his puppet anymore, and he can't make me do what he wants. Then he keeps going on about my education and shaz, and if I have to, I'll do school online. I'm just sick and tired of it, and I wanna go home, but yet at the same time I don't." She said with a few tears in her eyes

"You want to go home?" I asked surprised

"Well of course, even I get homesick once in a while. It's been almost a month without seeing my mom and dad, but I know I cant go home or else Shirogane most likely wont let me leave." She stated

"Okay, how about this, why don't you set up a day you can visit your family, but not tell anyone, and then we'll stay by your side. If he gets anywhere near you, or tries to persuade you, I'll punch him in the face for ya." I said trying to make her smile

"You can't punch him in the face, you'll go to jail Kisshu." she said with a worried face

"I can just teleport away like I always do." I said

"Wait, you've been to jail before?" she asked with worriedness and suspicion in her face

"you haven't?" I asked

"of course not."

"Oh...But yeah, we can take you back, and be like your body guards." I said trying to change the subject

"You would really do that?"

"Of course I would, anything for you Ichigo."

"Thank you." she said quietly as she hugged me, while Taruto and Pai came in

"We can do it too if you want." said Taruto

"Do what?" I asked

"Be Ichigo's bodyguards." said Pai bluntly

"You would do that too?" she asked with a glow in her eyes

"Ichigo, don't you care they were eavesdropping on our conversation." I asked

"No, this is a special exception." she mumbled to herself as she motioned for Pai and Taruto to join in on the hug.

Next thing you knew, Ichigo was texting her mom and it turned out that they can visit tomorrow evening around dinner time.

"Oh yeah, when's breakfast Pai?" she asked looking up to him

"Its done if you want to go get some, Ichigo." he said with no expression whatsoever

"Okay, thank you guys. Last one to the table is a rotten egg!" she called running for the table with me, Taruto, and Pai following behind, racing to grab some breakfast.

* * *

Me: So how was it?

Ichigo: you have earned your respect from me Gooberz, I really liked this chapter

Kisshu: It was alright

Me: I really should stop asking for Kisshu's opinion

Ichigo: anyways, leave a comment down below if you have any ideas that you want to be in this fan fiction.

Me: Our first idea was by a guest who said that "Shirogane should see Kisshu and Ichigo hanging out together and get jealous." so its going to happen in the next chapter!

Ichigo: Anyways, see you next time! Bye!

Kisshu: Jae ne!


	23. Chapter 23

Me: Hello and welcome back to another chapter of Together Forever!

Ichigo: Were sorry about the late update, Gooberz went on vacation for the week

Kisshu: She went to her grandmas house, two hours away from home

Ichigo: Im not even on the same planet that my home is on!

Me: Anyways, I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew as you all know, but I'm still putting on the disclaimer just in case.

Ichigo: Its show time!

* * *

Recap:

"Okay, thanks guys. Last one to the tabel is a rotten egg!" she called running for the table with me, Taruto, and Pai following behind, racing to grab some breakfast.

End or Recap:

* * *

At the mansion

Ichigos POV

As I raced down the halls to the table, I could smell the eggs and bacon circles and followed my nose untill I made it to the table. Just when I thought I had won the race, I saw all three of the boys teleport to the table.

"Really?! Why did you all teleport?!" I said a bit upset that they cheated

"It was a race...right?" asked Kisshu confused

"It was like a foot race. If we were on Earth right now, you would of been cheating and gotten disqualified." I stated

"Oh..." said Kisshu

"Whatever," I sighed "Lets just eat now, alright." I said bringing a smile to my face

"Okay." said Kisshu as he stuffed his face with eggs and bacon

"You could eat a bit slower you know" I said to the green-haired ailen with puffy cheecks

"But I like eating fast! And why are you picking on me? Taruto and Pai do it as well!" said Kisshu swallowing his food

I looked over at Pai and Taruto who both were stuffing egg in their cheecks as well

"Guys, life is not a race, but indeed a journey." I stated while everyone stared at me

"What book did you read that from?" asked Pai

"I didnt take it from a book..." I said

"Then where did you get it from? Those are not your words, Ichigo." said Taruto with a mouth full of eggs

"My mom said it all the time." I said thinking back on when I had a normal life

"Ichigo, thats great and all, but if you dont start eating, your foods going to get cold" said Kisshu

"Okay" I said picking up my bacon circle with my fork

* * *

Me: Thats it

Ichigo: WHAT?!

Kisshu: SERIOUSLY?!

Me: Naw, just kidding, Im not that heartless

Ichigo: Why did you stop the story?!

Me: I dont know

Kisshu: Really.

Me: Oh yeah, just wanted to say that I dont own bacon circles, and its just bacon in the shape of a ball.

Ichigo: You stopped the story for that?!

Me: Yes I did, anyways I will continue. Nothing else really happens for a bit, so I'll do a time skip!

Kisshu:...

Me: I might do more than one though...is that okay?

Kisshu: no.

Ichigo: Its fine, just continue the story already

* * *

Time skip (6:30 p.m)

At the mansion

Ichigos POV

Nothing else major was going on for the rest of the day, we all just sat on the couch doing our own thing. I was texting my mom about tomorrow and what the plans were; Kisshu was watching Too Cute; Taruto was playing with a train set; and Pai was writing things down in a notebook and had a calculator in his hand. I figured he was paying the bill or something.

Breaking the silence, my cell phone started ringing, meaning I got a phone call. Figuring it was my mom, I answered it right away without looking at who it was and put it on speaker so that me and the guys could figure everything out together.

"Hey mom, so about tomorrow, what time should I come-" I said when someone on the other line interrupted,

"Is 'mom' my new nickname, Ichigo?" said a familiar voice on the other end.

"Shirogane?! What do you want now?" I said irritated at the sound of his voice

"What are you doing tomorrow?" he asked with a very serious tone

"None of your fudging business" I said more irritated about how nosy he is

"Fudging huh? You learning new terms and ways to say bad words in a nicer way I see?" he said

"Now your really ticking me off!" I said a bit louder

"Ticking? Like a clock?" he asked

"I dont need to deal with your shaz, Shirogane!" I said hanging up the phone

"Good job Ichigo, you showed him who's boss!" said Kisshu cheering

"Not really, I thought he was my mom... what if he figured out that I'm coming home tomorrow?" I panicked

"It will be alright." said Pai bluntly

"But what if he tries to make me join the team again by force?! Or what if he hurts me or my family or you guys?!" I asked even more panicked

"Ever heard of disguises?" asked Taruto sarcastically

"And what are you going to wear that's so amazing that even Shirogane cant tell that it would be you?" I asked

"I know! I have the bestest, greatest disguise ever!" cheered Kisshu

"And what might it be?" I asked nervously for some reason

"You'll see..." said Kisshu grinning

* * *

Time Skip (the next day; 9:30)

Kisshus POV

I figured I should go and wake up Ichigo and tell her to pack her bags and bring what she needed to, but when I went in her room, she was already dressed with a suitcase on her bed watching netflix.

"I came in to wake you up, but it looks like your already ready." I said going over to her

"Yep, I already packed my bag and changed into this shirt" she said pointing at her 'If I wanted your opinion, I'd ask for it' shirt with a picture of a Grumpy Cat.

"Thats a nice shirt," I said after reading what it said, "Very friendly"

"Thanks, so what time are we leaving?" she asked pausing her show

"Whenever your ready. Pai is fixing up the ship right now" I said

"Wouldnt it be easier to teleport?" she said looking at me

"Yeah, but your mom said this evening, and we figured you would want to leave right away, so we figured the ship would be best." I said explaining it to her

"Okay, whatever's easiest for you." she said smiling, "Oh yeah, you can't go to earth in the clothes you'r wearing. Whats you'r 'greatest disguise ever'?"

"Its already packed an ready to go" I said not wanting to give it away yet

"Okay, well I'm ready when you are" she said

"Hey! That was a conversation loop!" I said aloud

"What?" she asked

"You know, when you talk about one topic, then another topic, then a different topic, and then get back to your original topic." I said making hand movements as well

"Okay... I guess" she said confused

"You'll understand when your older." I said

"Im only a year younger than you!" she said

"Hey, I think I hear Pai," I lied "Lets go!" I called running out of the room

While I was running, I heard the little red head grabbing her bags and chasing after me. In my mind I pictured me and Ichigo being together forever and having a happy life. I pictured her in a fancy wedding dress, Pai and Taruto as my best men, and me waiting for my bride to walk down a fancy, red velvet carpet. As I was thinking this, I heard Ichigo yelling something, but decided to ignore it.

"Dont worry Ichigo, I know what im-" I said slamming my face into a wall

"Kisshu! Are you alright?!" she asked rushing over to my aid

"Wait..." I mumbled trying not to laugh

"What?" she asked

"Lean closer..." I said

"What!?" she asked surprised

"Oww..."I moaned

"Okay, now what?" she asked leaning closer to me, then I kissed her. She pulled me back and dropped me. Hard.

"Oww! what was that for?!" I asked shocked at her reaction

"You don't just kiss a girl without permission!" she said aloud

"May I have your permission?" I asked

She stared into my eyes trying to find an answer.

The she gave me a gentle smile. Shes mine! "Try a bit harder next time" she said patting my head, getting up, and heading down the hall.

"What just happened?" I said to myself getting up "I think I just got rejected...Aww s**t!" I said catching up with Ichigo

"What the crud was that?" I asked

"I'm not kissing anyone right now, even if its you." she said. She didn't sound very mad though, which was odd, but I'd rather it be this way

"Are you mad?" I asked

"No, you just couldn't help yourself. You are talking about me, so I'll except your apology, for now at least" she said giggling to herself, "Now, lets go see Pai."

* * *

Me: Ta da!

Kisshu: YEAH! I KISSED HER

Ichigo: that last scene, that was not in the script. Where did you get that idea from, Gooberz?

Me: I was watching an old kid show called "The Doodlebops" on a DVD I found in my room, and I saw that the one character learned that if she wanted to do something, she had to go for it, well I figured that Kisshu wanted to kiss you, Ichigo, and it was time for him to try it out.

Ichigo: I hate you...and why was I so positive?

Kisshu: Because I just kissed you

Me: and because Im in a great mood right now typing this chapter!

Ichigo: I hate you both...

Me: Im Gooberz-Doodle, signing off, have a fantastic day!

Ichigo: I hate Gooberz even more than Gooberz-Doodle...

Kisshu: Jea ne!


	24. Chapter 24

Me: Hello and welcome back to my next chapter of Together Forever!

Ichigo: Thank you for not abandoning me

Kisshu: So what's your excuse for updating late this time?

Me: ITS NOT MY FAULT TEACHERS GIVE US HOMEWORK EVERY SINGLE DAY! INCLUDING WEEKENDS!

Kisshu: Gosh, shut up, your making my ears bleed

Ichigo: Ha ha!

Me: Anyways, I've got a great chapter for you all, so sit back, relax, grab a soda and some nachos, and enjoy.

Kisshu: If gooberz09 owned Tokyo Mew Mew (which she doesn't) I wouldn't have a stupid name like Dren

* * *

Recap:

"No, you just couldn't help yourself. You are talking about me, so I'll except your apology, for now at least" she said giggling to herself, "Now, lets go see Pai."

End of Recap:

* * *

In the mansion

Kisshus POV

After a few minutes of silent walking, Ichigo and I continued on our way to see Pai and get ready to leave. The silence was very uncomfertable, so I decided to break it.

"Ichigo, need help carrying your bags?" I asked not looking at Ichigo

"Nope, I'm alright. I'm a lot stronger than you think" she said panting

I turned around and realized how much stuff she was carrying and Ichigo herself looked like she was going to faint. I ran over to her and picked up a few of her bags that she was dragging

"Thanks Kisshu" she said smiling

"No problem, but dont you think your bringing too much luggage? We`re only visiting for a few weeks, and you should still have clothes at your house." I asked

"Well its been a while since I was home and I bet a lot of my old clothes probably don`t fit anymore. Wait, why aren't you bringing anything?"

"I did, I got everything I need in the ship. All I really need to bring are clothes, disguises, and some candy." I said

"Candy? Why do you need candy?" she said giving me a confused look

"You never know, someday candy will save your life." I said

* * *

In the mansion

Ichigos POV

"You never know, someday candy will save your life." he said

_"Hes an idiot" _I thought in my head.

"So how much longer till we get to the ship? We are still in the mansion right?" I asked

"Yeah its up ahead" he said pointing at a big, white door straight ahead

Once we got in, the whole room looked like a science lab. There were test tubes and computers decked all over the room, and right in the center was the same ship that brought me here. My eyes were scanning the whole room looking at everything, wondering if its safe to enter while Kisshu just waltzed in.

"Kisshu can I come in too?" I said

"No Ichigo, I`m gonna leave you here outside of this door while Pai, Taruto and I go to visit your parents house without you." he said sarcastically

"What?!" I said not catching on to his sarcasm

"Im joking, come on in, but don`t touch anything. Pai and Taruto are already in the ship." he said making his way towards the ship

I looked over at the ship and saw Taruto waving at me through the window. I waved back and followed Kisshu into the ship.

"Ready to go Ichigo?" asked Taruto excitedly

"Yep, ready when you all are!" I smiled "wait, what about Pai?" I said

"Im right here Ichigo." said Pai bluntly

"Oh...false alarm" I said

"Ready?" asked Kisshu looking at me

"Yep"

"In 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" shouted me, Taruto and Kisshu as the ship blasted off

"Woah!" I said as we rose up into the bright blue, afternoon sky

"Isnt it beautiful?" I asked Taruto who was looking out the window along side me pushing buttons

"Yeah! I did it!" he said

"Did what?" I asked looking out his window

"I just hit that bird up there!" he cheered

"What?! You just killed it! Why are you acting so excited?!" I roared

"Because hes a boy. That`s like me asking you why you go to the mall. Its just what makes male and female so different." Kisshu commented

"But still, boy or not, last time I checked murder is against the law." I said annoyed of how much of a wise-a** Kisshu was being

"But people kill deer and duck and they don`t go to jail." said Taruto

"What?!" I shrieked

"Ever heard of hunting season?" asked Kisshu

"Well yeah, thats when guys go out into the woods and find food for the family." I stated

"Shes hopeless" facepalmed Kisshu and Taruto

"What?" I asked

"Kisshu, and Taruto, go put on your disguises in the back, we`re almost there." called Pai from the control room

"Alright!" called Taruto running to the back of the ship

"Kisshu, shouldnt you be joining him in the back?" I asked

"No, Ill change here." he said casual

"ha ha ha, your funny, now go change out there." I said pushing him to the back of the ship

"Fine, I see how it is... I guess you dont wanna see me change." said Kisshu

"Your right, I don't. Now hurry up before we land!" I said walking away as Kisshu mumbled to himself going into the changing room with Taruto

"Hah! You just got rejected!" I heard Taruto snicker

A few minutes later

"And you guys think Im slow?" I said waiting for Kisshu looking out the window again

"One second, just let me finish my makeup." chuckled Kisshu as he stepped out of the changing room

"Look Ichigo!" he cooed

"Do I even dare to look?" I asked myself nervously as I turned around to see Kisshu standing in front of me in a frilly green dress with berets in his hair, brown high heels, and very heavy makeup

"You can call me Kissha now Ichigo." he said in a very bad girl voice

"Oh my gosh, Kisshu, is that you under all that makeup?", I commented, "Take all that off and I'll do it." I stated grabbing a wet towel and some of my makeup

"What? I like my makeup. It makes me look cute!" he pouted (A.N. I'll just say he since it is Kisshu crossdressing.)

"Ugg, Taruto, get out here. Did Kisshu do your makeup too?" I called sitting down

"Not yet" said Taruto coming out with red dress on, little red flats, and his hair tied into his normal pigtails except with some berets.

"Oh dear god" I mumbled, "Okay, so who wants me to fix them up first?" I asked

"Do me, do me!"squealed Kisshu in his girly voice

"Alright", I said opening my makeup kit, "Where did you two even find this makeup anyways?" I asked

"Pai bought it for us thinking it was power, but even though it wasnt, he didnt feel like returning it."

"Okay." I said applying blush on his cheeks

"Ichigo, where did you get all this makeup from anyways?" asked Kisshu

"Well my mom gives me all her old makeup or from a friend who doesn't want it." I stated

"Then why don't you ever wear it?" he questioned

"I don't know...I just was never really into it i guess." I said, "And...your done! Go look in the mirror." I said quite proud of my work

Kisshu jumped out of his chair and ran to the nearest mirror and came back with a smile on his face.

"Kissha is back and cuter than ever!" he said twirling around like a little 6 year old

"Me next, me next!" said Taruto, so really quickly I did his blush and some eyeshadow and before you knew it, they actually really did look like teenage girls

"Pai, aren't you going to dress up as well? I can do your makeup!" I asked

"No, I don't wanna be compared to my two younger 'sisters' over there, so I`ll just wear a hoodie over my head, some jeans, and use a voice amplifier to disguise my voice." Pai said entering the room

"Oh okay than, are we ready to land?" I asked

"Yes we are, if you guys were paying attention the ship was landed ten minutes ago." he said opening the doors

"Oh, I guess we were too busy playing with makeup to realize that we landed." I said packing up all my makeup.

"Are you two sure you wanna go out in public looking like that?" I asked pointing at their dresses

"Yes Ichigo, are you ready to go out in public looking like that?" he asked pointing at my T-shirt

"Yeah, were not going anywhere fancy, so I wanna be comfortable. Now lets go!" I said as I grabbed my bags and walked out into the forest

It felt so good to be back on my own planet, I literally ran up to the first tree I saw and hugged it. Im just so happy to be home.

* * *

Ichigo: Yay! Im glad that you finished this chapter!

Kisshu: Since when was I a crossdresser?

Me: when my mind made you one

Kisshu: Why?

Me: Let me tell you something *wispers* Ichigo likes crossdressers *wispers*

Kisshu: She does?! Forget about what I said earlier Ichigo, Ill be a crossdresser!

Me *giggles*

Ichigo: I cant believe you actually said it! *laughes*

Kisshu: What?

Me: Anyways, thanks for reading and im so sorry about the late update, I just got back my laptop new and improved, so I should be making a new chapter maybe every other weekend or whenever I get the chance. If im taking too long for you, please let me know so I can get into the habit of updating again. Thanks again!

Ichigo: Bye!

Kisshu: Jea ne!


	25. Chapter 25

Me: Hello and thank you for joining me in another chapter of Together Forever!

Ichigo: Good job keeping up with updating. Congratulations!

Me: Yay! I`ve been trying really hard to keep up, so I`ve been writing a little bit each day!

Kisshu: Don`t lie Gooberz.

Me: Fine...

Ichigo: She rushed and made this whole chapter in a day

Me: Whatever, it`s gonna be a great chapter! Oh, and I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or its characters.

Ichigo: Let's do this!

* * *

Recap:

It felt so good to be back on my own planet. I literally ran up to the first tree I saw and hugged it. Im just so happy to be home.

End of Recap

* * *

On earth

Kisshus POV

Once we landed, that girl zoomed out of the ship and wrapped her arms around what the humans call a "tree" like it was alive. She is such a strange girl.

I decided to stand up and follow her, but once I stood up, I fell right on my face with a loud thud.

"How do girls walk in these shoes, Ichigo? Its like trying to walk on water, its impossible!" I cried getting up

"What? Heels like those are easy. Its all about balance Kisshu." she said letting go of the tree

"Just wear flats than, its alot easier." commented Taruto walking around in his flats with no problems

"Yeah, I mean its not like we`re going to a fancy restaurant or anything, no need to get all dressed up. Just wear my old sneakers, they would be a lot more comfortable." she said taking out a pair of sneakers from her bag

"Oh, okay." I said taking off the heels

"Can we start walking?" asked Pai bluntly putting on his hoodie

"Yeah, and make sure to turn on your voice modifier before we get there Pai." she said leading the way

"Okay" he said with it turned on. His voice changing device was amazing. I wish I had one, I thought to myself as we were walking

"Hey Pai, can I have a voice changing thing too?" I asked

"Why." Pai said girly but blunt as usual

"Do you have any idea how many prank calls I can make using that machine?! It would be awesome!" I said grinning

"No. Its not like I have any extra laying around," he said bluntly "and even if I did, why would I give it to you anyways?"

"Because Im your brother and you love me?" I said sucking up to him

"Screw you." he said putting in some earbuds

"Ichigo! Pai`s being mean again!" I bawled

"Just leave the guy alone Kisshu." she said not really paying attention

* * *

On the streets

Ichigos POV

"Just leave the guy alone Kisshu." I said not really paying attention.

"Hey, stop staring off into space and pay attention! There`s a fork in the road. Which way do we go?" asked Kisshu

"Oh, sorry, we go right." I said

"You alright?" asked Kisshu

"Yeah, Im fine. Im just worried that something bad might happen while were here..." I said looking down

"Thats why you have to keep up your guard while your here." said Kisshu

"Alright." I said

* * *

A few minutes later

Ichigos POV

"We made it guys!" I cheered running up to the door

"Shush! Not so loud!" said Pai quietly

"Why does it matter?" I asked

"You're the one who was all worried about being seen, so stay quiet. " said Kisshu

"Whatever, let's just go in." I said taking out my key

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" I called as I walked in

"Mom? Dad? Where are you?" I called looking around the house for them

I looked in the living room, the bathrooms, the bedrooms, and the laundry room. I was just about to check the kitchen when I saw a slip of paper on the table

"What's this?" I asked myself reading it aloud

"Dear Ichigo, Your father and I went out to run some errands. I`ve left some ramen in the fridge for you and your friends, but we'll be back by 1:00 (13:00) . Love you sweetie."

"Huh, that's weird. Well they should already be here. Its 3:30 (15:30) now. I'll give them a call." I said running to grab my phone

"What's the rush Ichigo?" asked Kisshu

"Nothing, it's just that my mom and dad aren't home yet." I said opening my bag

"So does that mean we're _alone_?" he asked smirking

"This is serious, what if they had gotten hurt?" I panicked

"Calm down Ichigo, they probably got stuck in traffic." he said casually

"I guess you have a point." I said dialing moms cell phone number, "But I'm still gonna call them."

Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring...

"No answer." I said hanging up the voice mail

"So they aren't coming back for a bit?" asked Kisshu starting to grin again

"Yeah i guess so." I stated

"Now we're _alone_ for good" he smirked

"Pai! Taruto! Kisshu's trying to make out with me!" I called

"Shut up! You're missing a once-in-a-lifetime-opportunity" he said

Next thing you know Pai and Taruto showed up and smacked him right on the head

"Sorry about that Ichigo, so whats for dinner?" asked Kisshu trying not to laugh

"What's so funny?" I said

"You. Your so gullible." he stated

"What? Am not!" I said

"It say gullible on the ceiling."

"What? Where?" I said looking up

"See what I mean?"

"No, I don't know what you mean 'cause you keep using big words that I dont know yet!" I said

"So, what is for dinner?" asked Taruto

"Ramen. What flavor do you all want?" I said taking out the ramen packs

"I want beef!" said Taruto

"I want oriental." said Pai

"I want chicken!" said Taruto

"Okay than." I said, "Dinner will be done shortly. In the meantime, watch T.V or something."

"But I wanna help you." said Kisshu giving me puppy-dog eyes

"Your definition of helping is my definition for bothering. You'd just get in my way." I said

"Fine, but can you at least tell us how to put on T.V?" he asked

"Its not that hard, but whatever." I said walking into the living room turning on the T.V

"Heres the remote. Ill put on a show for you guys." I said putting on 'Americas Got Talent'

"Why is it called Americas Got Talent if we live in Japan?" asked Taruto

"Because its an american show. Just watch it." I said getting a bit annoyed

* * *

10 minutes later

"Your ramen is done guys!" I called putting down the bowls onto the table

"Itadakimasu!" I said starting to eat

"Itademi what?" asked Kisshu

"In Japan, humans say 'Itadakimasu' to say thanks for the food before they eat." stated Pai

"Yep, thats right Pai. But how did you know?" I asked

"Google."

"Figures." I said, "Now let's dig in!"

* * *

a half hour later

"Its getting dark, wonder why my parents aren't home yet." I said

Beep, Beep! My phone was going off

"Hello? Who is this?" I said answering the phone

"If you want your parents back, come and get them." said a voice on the other line

"What?! Where are my parents?!" I yelled into the phone

"You know where they are. If you want to ever see them again, come and get them. But come alone, otherwise I cant say what will happen to your parents."

"Who are you?" I yelled

It hung up

"Ichigo? Are you okay?" asked Kisshu

"Why are you yelling? You aren't hurt are you?" asked Taruto

"What happened?" asked Pai

"My...parents..." I cried bursting out into tears

"Calm down, what happened? Who was that?" asked Kisshu

"It was..." I said before I continued to bawl again

* * *

Me: That's it for this chapter folks!

Ichigo: What?!

Kisshu: No!

Me: I feel so evil now

Ichigo: Your a monster!

Me: Yes I am. Im sorry about the cliff-hanger, but I couldnt reveal everything in one chapter. You'll just have to stay tuned for the next chapter!

Kisshu: No!

Me: See you all next time! Bye!

Ichigo: No!


	26. Chapter 26

Me: *cough* Hey everybody! Welcome back *cough* to another chapter of *cough* Together Forever!

Kisshu: You alright

Me: Yeah, I'm just not feeling *cough* too well

Ichigo: Ah! Don't get me sick!

Kisshu: Why did you decided to update early?

Me: *cough* Well since I'm sick *cough* and can't go anywhere, I figured that I might as well *cough* write another chapter!

Ichigo: Good idea, your so smart!

Kisshu: Not very smart. If she was smart, she wouldn't of gotten herself sick Ichigo.

Ichigo: Good point!

Me: Who's side *cough* are you on?

Kisshu: Just hurry up and say the disclaimer already

Ichigo: Yeah!

Me: Yeah, make the sick *cough* kid do all the work. Tokyo Mew *cough* Mew and it's characters don't belong to me. *cough* Meaning that Kisshu and Ichigo are not my problem anymore *cough*

Kisshu and Ichigo: Hey!

Me: Let's do *cough* this!

* * *

Recap:

"It was..." I said before I continued to bawl again

End of Recap

* * *

At Ichigo's House

Ichigos POV

"It was who, Ichigo!?" asked Kisshu

"Kisshu. Leave her alone. Let her calm down a bit, and than ask her questions." said Pai patting my head "Is that okay with you, Ichigo?"

"Yes" I said wiping away the tears trying to calm down

"Okay, so do you know who it was on the phone?" asked Pai calmly

"Yes, I believe it was Shirogane. Who else would do it?" I said trying to resist crying again

"Okay, so can you tell us what he said?" Pai said

"He said that...that..." I stuttered before more tears came down my face

"What did he say?" Pai asked

"He said that if I wanted my parents back, to come and get them."" I said finishing off my last few tears

"When I get my hands on him, I'm gonna pound his face to the ground!" commented Kisshu

"As much as I would love that, he said that if I ever wanted to see them again, I need to go and get them alone. He also threatened that if I bring backup, he'll hurt my parents." I said sadly

"Do you know where they are?" asked Taruto

"Yeah, there most likely at the cafe." I said

"Anything else?" asked Pai

"Nope. He hung up." I said

"I have an idea." said Kisshu

"What might that be?" I said

"I understand that he said you need to go in alone, so how about you go in first, and you can call us when you need us." he said looking very proud of his idea

"Yeah but what if he takes away my cellphone?" I asked

"Well than maybe we can call each other using this." said Taruto showing me a pin of a star

"Whats that going to do?" I asked

"It has a microphone built inside, so we can hear everything that's going on around you. So if we hear that your in trouble, just say "Mew Mew Strawberry, Metamorphosis like you used to." he said giving me the pin

"I'll use the pin, but I'm not saying those words. I haven't transformed in years." I said

"Do you still have that pendant that helps you transform?" asked Pai

"Yeah, of course I do. I keep it with me just in case."

"Well this is a just-in-case situation. I'm sure it will still work, since you still have cat DNA inside of you." said Pai

"What? How do you know?" I asked surprised

"Because when you entered the ship to go back to earth, I put a censor on the door to make sure only the selected few I choses could get on. I happened to scan your DNA and was surprised when I realised you still had the cat DNA inside of you." said Pai, "I'm positive you can still transform."

"Okay, well when I need backup, I'll say a code." I said

"What should the code be?" asked Taruto

"How about "Strawberry"." I said

"Alright. Strawberries it is than. Do you wanna go now?" asked Pai

"Yeah. I'll go now, and you guys start walking three minutes after me, okay?" I said putting on my shoes and the pin on my shirt

"Alright." They all said in unison

* * *

Walking outside

Ichigo's POV

*sigh* "I really wish they went with me..., who knows what Shirogane has in store for me. Why do they even care about me being a mew mew anymore? Am I the only one who is tired of this? We already won the battle, so there isn't any need for us. Maybe he just wants to use us as an excuse for working at their gay cafe. Or he maybe wants to kill me because I'm hanging out with my once-enemies. I can never figure out that guy. I guess I wont know until I get there." I said aloud walking to the pink cafe.

After a few minutes I was right in front of the cafe. It looked alright, but not as new as it used to. It didn't sparkle like it used to when you approached it, and had some graffiti on it.

"Is this the same Cafe Mew Mew from two years ago?" I asked myself walking up to the door. For some reason I didn't feel upset as much as I was earlier, I now feel determined that I will win this fight. So without any hesitation, I opened the door and walked in.

"Hey! Anyone in here?" I called looking for a lightswitch. The room was pitch black, so it was hard to see. Suddenly the lights turned on, and it didn't look like the inside changed at all.

With the lights on, I scanned the room looking for anything unusual, when I saw my mom and dad sitting at the small table drinking what looked like tea

"Mom! Dad! You're alright!" I cheered running up to them to give them a hug

"Of course we are sweetie. Why wouldn't we be?" said Mom pulling me a chair and motioning me to sit

"They didn't do anything to you guys, right?" I said sitting down

"Of course not, Mr. Shirogane was nice enough to invite us here to talk about you." said Dad

"Mr. Shirogane?" I said trying not to laugh "It sounds so stupid." I said

"Well I'm a very important man, Ichigo. I am not stupid in anyway." said Shirogane approaching me

"Stay back you a**!" I said

"Ichigo! Don't talk to him like that!" said Dad

"Yeah, well when a guy calls you and says he's going to hurt your parents if you don't come and do what he wants, you would think he's an a** too!" I said

"If I told you I just wanted to talk, you wouldn't of came now would you?" he said

"No, because I have no idea if I can even trust you now. Hurry up and tell me what you wanted to tell me before I get bored." I said

"Girls! Come on out!" said Shirogane, as the four mew mews came out in their work clothes

"Why are you guys still working here?" I asked the mews

"Because Mr. Shirogane is rich and he's an advanced scientist now." said Lettuce

"Mew Ichigo, I called you here today because the battle is not over." said Shirogane

"Yes it is, we beat the cyniclones. Battle done." I said

"No, I scanned the four girls, and realized that they still have animal DNA still inside of them, meaning they can still transform." he said "Mew Ichigo, take out your pendant and shout, Mew Mew Strawberry, Metamorphosis! like you did back then. Just try it."

"Fine. Mew Mew Strawberry-" I said before I was cut off when Kisshu and his brothers started throwing candy at the mews and Shirogane running over to Ichigo.

"You alright Ichigo?" asked Kisshu

"Yes Im fine, but Im not sure the cafe is." I said laughing and looking at all the candy thrown all over the floor

"What are you three doing here?" asked Shirogane

"Protecting our Ichigo from losers like you." said Taruto

"Guys, I wasn't calling out the code, I was about to transform." I said

"Oh..." said Kisshu

"Whatever, let me try this again. Mew Mew Strawberry, Metamorphosis!" I called as I transformed into Mew Strawberry

"Wow. I haven't worn this in years." I said looking at myself in the nearest mirror

Next thing you know, all of the others transformed too, until right before everyone's eyes stood the Mew Mews

My mother and father sat there acting like this wasn't anything new to them

"She looks so cute!" said Kisshu

"Okay, so I know that I can transform, but why does it matter to you Shirogane?" I asked

* * *

Me: The end!

Ichigo: Ugg! Stop it gooberz!

Kisshu: The next chapter concludes the story of Togther Forever!

Ichigo: Hope to see you next time!

Me: Bye!

Kisshu: Jea ne!


	27. Chapter 27

Me: Hey guys it gooberz09

Ichigo: Hi!

Kisshu: Yo

Me: Okay so, this might be shorter than my pervius chapters

Ichigo: Its alright!

Kisshu: No its not

Me: why not?

Kisshu: Its the last chapter, you gotta make it longer.

Ichigo: shush Kisshu. Gooberz, do the disclaimer

Me: I do not own Tokyo mew mew or anything with the manga series or anime. Its showtime for one last time!

* * *

Recap

"Okay, so I know that I can transform, but why does it matter to you Shirogane?" I asked

End of Recap

* * *

Ichigos POV

"Because"

"Because is not an answer! It`s a sappy excuse for not having a response to the question asked!" I said a bit annoyed

"Don't you think its weird that you can still transform Ichigo?" he said

"I don't! It looks as cute as ever!" Kisshu said with twinkling eyes

"I have to admit, it still looks good!" said Taruto

Pai just nodded his head

"Although she has gained a few pounds since she last wore that..." said Kisshu with a bit of depression in his voice

"You do know I can hear your conversations right?" I asked

"Why do you even hang out with those perverts Ichigo, there totally hitting on you." asked Shirogane

"Come on, don`t act like you haven't tried to hit on her before man. You know shes hot." stated Kisshu casually

"Well um...that was uh...in the past" he said

"Im standing right here you know!" I said annoyed "Tell me what you want, or I'm leaving."

"Well since Aoyama moved to China, a lot of chimera animas have been detected there, so the mews just came back after checking everything out. We need you to come with us to China to get rid of them." Shirogane said with a serious look on his face

"No." I said bluntly

"No?! Don't you wanna see your boyfriend again?" he called as I untransformed

"Nope, couldnt care less." I stated taking my leave

"But he's your boyfriend Ichigo! The girlfriend should go and live with her love!" Shirogane called

"Nope, he`s not my boyfriend anymore, Kisshu is." I said walking past him (Kisshu), pecking his cheek, and walking towards the door. "Bye mom, Bye dad; Kisshu, I'll be in the ship!" I called shutting the door behind me

* * *

Kisshu"s POV

After she left, the cafe was silent

"She...kissed me...She really kissed me...SHE KISSED ME! HOLY CRAP IT'S A DREAM COME TRUE! DID YOU ALL SEE THAT! SHE KISSED ME! SHE KISSED ME!" I said twirling around doing a little happy dance

"Well, if she's your girlfriend, wouldn't you two have already kissed?" asked Blondie (Shirogane)

"Well yeah, but she never kissed me on her own." I said acting casual

"Thats just sad..." said Lettuce

"Shut up Cabbage!" I said "Ready to go boys, 'cause I wanna go see my kitty!" I cheered

"Yeah yeah." said Taruto following me out

"Bye." said Pai leaving

As I approached the ship, I heard Ichigo talking to herself. Of course I eavesdropped her conversation, who wouldn't? "*Sigh* "Good going Ichigo...I bet when I return home, I won't hear the end of it from dad. I like seriously forgot that he was still there. I just can't believe I made the moves on Kisshu. I hope we can still be friends and hang out like we used to. Ugh! I'm such a baka! (baka=stupid person/idiot) Whatever, I'm just ready to go back. Reality hurts. Wish this was like in those fairy tales where dreams do come true."

Well this is were I come in

"Yo, you ready to go back home?" I asked walking in pretending I didn't hear her

"Yeah, I`m ready." she said

Taruto! Pai! are you you all ready?" I asked excitedly

"Yep." said Taruto

Pai just nodded

"Alright! I'll drive!" I cheered

"No!" yelled Ichigo, Pai, and Taruto all in unison

"Last time you drove the ship, we crashed onto the surface of the earth, breaking every part of this ship possible." said Pai

"Well that was like forever ago. Quit living in the past." I said

"That was last month!" Taruto said

"Well things do change." I said

"You`re not driving the ship. End of story." said Pai

"Fine..." I puffed

* * *

Me: And so, Ichigo, Kisshu, Taruto and Pai all went back to their home planet. The mews went to china to give aoyama a vist and stop the chimera animals. Shirogane and Keeichiro continued doing rich scientist do. And they all live happily ever after

Ichigo: That was a bad ending

Kisshu: Yeah, talk about uncreative

Me: Well I did have one idea for the ending message...If you wanna hear it

Ichigo: What was it?

Me: I dont think you`ll like it...

Kisshu: Anythings better than this

Me:Okay than. After Ichigo and the guys went home, a crazy physopath came and murdered Ichigo on the spot. He also stole all of the ailen brothers (Kisshu, Taruto, and Pai) money and made the group of friends all suffer a painful death.

Kisshu: Holy crap gooberz, thats some dark shit!

Ichigo: WTF?!

Me: What do you have to say now?

Ichigo: I say you're insane and need mental help right away

Kisshu: You don't kill off the main character like that. You cant kill the main character

Me: Why not?

Ichigo: You just cant

Me: okay, well that's all I can think of for this story. If any of the readers didnt like my ending, please feel free to review or P.M me, and Ill change the story. Otherwise I'll leave this one be. When I feel like it, I may change the vocabulary a bit and edit some grammar mistakes and stuff like that, before I actually call this a completed story.

Kisshu: What are you gonna do now?

Me: No idea. Most likely when I figure out what I wanna do, I'll post an aouthors note as a chapter and tell you all what Im doing

Me: anyways, thanks for reading one last time

Kisshu: I think I wanna cry

Ichigo: There's no reason to cry Kisshu.

Me: Aww, you really do care

Kisshu: Of course I dont, Im sad because now I cant make fun of you and your mistakes or call you dumb

Me: Thanks for the support Kisshu. And thank you all for reading. It really means alot

Ichigo: anyways, see you all later

Kisshu: You wanna do the honors, Ichigo?

Ichigo: Lets all do it together

Kisshu, Ichigo and Me: Jea ne!


	28. Update

Me: Hello, so If you have noticed, I haven't been uploading like I said I was and there is a reason to it…im done. I finished the story with an alright ending and no one said anything and im satisfied with my views, so I want to thank all of you who read my story. I am doing another story over on wattpad called "Mark the Crazy Physopath Killer" with a friend if any of you want to check it out. There is cursing just so you know, but yeah. Im out of ideas and Im done and that's all there is to it. So Jea ne and thanks again for reading. Good bye.


End file.
